Juste un admirateur
by Deviane
Summary: Hermione, bibliothécaire à Poudlard, a un admirateur secret. Mais qui est-ce ?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Hermione était diplômée de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard depuis juin dernier. Ne sachant pas quelles études entamer, elle avait accepté le poste de bibliothécaire dans son ancienne école. En effet, Mrs Pince avait pris sa retraite à la fin de l'année scolaire précédente et la directrice de l'établissement, Mrs Mcgonagall, lui avait proposé le poste en connaissant l'incertitude de son ancienne élève quant à la poursuite de ses études.

Cela faisait un mois qu'Hermione avait commencé son travail et en était plus que contente. Elle travaillait au milieu des livres dans un cadre qui l'avait vu grandir, un peu comme sa seconde maison. Tout se passait pour le mieux, les élèves étaient sympathiques avec elle, un peu moins les serpentards sachant que c'était une ancienne gryffondor, à peine plus âgée qu'eux mais elle gérait très bien la situation. Ses collègue, et anciens professeurs, étaient ravis de la compter parmi eux, sauf peut-être le professeur de potions, Severus Snape mais il faisait en sorte de se parler le moins possible. Malheureusement, elle se retrouvait à sa droite à la table de la grande salle mais il faisait toujours en sorte de n'adresser la parole qu'à Minerva Mcgonagall.

Tout se passait réellement bien. Elle avait régulièrement des nouvelles de ses meilleurs amis qui étaient en formation pour devenir Aurors. Harry était fiancé à Ginny qui entreprenait des études de médicomages et Ron cherchait toujours son âme sœur.

Ce matin-là, après son petit-déjeuner, elle rejoignit son poste de travail. Elle ouvrit les portes de son antre, et s'installa derrière son bureau. Elle commença par ranger quelques ouvrages qui avaient été déposés la veille. Après n'avoir plus rien à faire, elle décida de s'occuper en continuant le livre qu'elle avait commencé sur les propriétés de la bile de certains animaux. Quelques élèves qui n'avaient pas cours arrivèrent pour faire leurs devoirs. Elle les observa s'installer et n'hésita pas à lancer un regard appuyé à ceux qui faisaient trop de bruit. En ouvrant son livre, une petite note tomba sur son bureau. Elle haussa légèrement les sourcils d'étonnement car cela ne ressemblait en rien à son garde-page. Elle prit le morceau de papier et y lut un mot manuscrit :

« _Cette robe bleue roi vous va à ravir, vous devriez porter cette couleur plus souvent_ ».

Ce n'était pas signé, elle ne reconnut pas l'écriture et sourit à la vue de ce compliment. Effectivement, hier, elle portait une robe d'été bleue roi. Elle passa le reste de la matinée à se demander qui pourrait bien être l'auteur de ce petit compliment. Certainement un élève qui avait le béguin ou alors une mauvaise blague mais cela l'avait tout de même mise de bonne humeur.

Le lendemain, elle commença sa journée comme à son habitude en rangeant les livres de la veille qui avait été rendus en fin de journée et là, sous la pile de livre, elle découvrit à nouveau un petit mot :

« V _ous étiez resplendissante hier, votre sourire illuminait votre visage, j'espère y être pour quelque chose._

 _Affectueusement vôtre,_ ».

Le mot n'était toujours pas signé et sa curiosité grandissait. C'était quelqu'un qui l'observait pour avoir remarqué qu'elle était de très bonne humeur hier. Elle trouva cela véritablement mignon mais sa conscience lui rappelait quand même que cela pouvait être une farce. Elle jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil dans la bibliothèque afin de repérer quelqu'un qui pourrait être l'auteur de ces compliments mais elle ne remarquait jamais rien de particulier.

L'année suivait son cours et elle retrouvait tous les matins un petit mot ou une lettre à son bureau. C'était toujours des compliments quant à sa tenue, son physique ou encore son intelligence. Elle trouvait ça charmant mais elle voulait absolument savoir qui était derrière tout cela. Elle se mit à comparer les registres de la bibliothèque avec l'écriture mais ne trouvait aucune correspondance.

Elle gardait ces lettres dans une petite boîte en bois dans ses appartements. Elle était flattée, elle n'était pas très familière avec la romance. Elle avait eu un petit flirt avec Viktor en 4ème et était sorti avec Ron juste après la guerre. Mais quand les choses étaient devenues plus sérieuses, elle avait fait marche-arrière. Elle ne voulait pas aller plus loin avec Ron. Pas qu'elle était coincée mais elle voulait faire l'amour pour la première fois avec quelqu'un qu'elle aimait d'un amour profond. Et elle n'arrivait pas à considérer Ron autrement que comme son meilleur ami, et du coup, tous gestes devenant intimes étaient perçus comme étranges.

C'était déjà la fin du mois d'octobre et avec ça, le fameux bal d'Halloween. Elle s'était déguisée en Cléopâtre et si certains enfants de moldus avaient compris sa tenue, d'autres se posaient toujours des questions sur son accoutrement. Mais personne ne pouvait nier qu'elle était superbe. Elle portait une robe blanche version toge, elle avait transformé ses cheveux pour la soirée en un parfait carré de couleur noir et portait des bracelets dorés autour de ses biceps. Ses yeux étaient outrageusement maquillés en noir, ce qui donnait un rendu très ténébreux. Minerva n'avait pas tari d'éloge sur son déguisement et même Snape en était à court de mot, et avait préféré s'éloigner du groupe de peur de trahir son admiration devant celle qu'il avait appelé « miss-je-sais-tout » pendant toute sa scolarité.

Bien entendu, il était le seul à ne pas s'être déguisé. Mcgonagall avait choisi d'incarner un phoenix et portait une superbe robe rouge feu parsemée de plumes dorées. Filius avait pris l'option vampire tandis que Remus avait voulu jouer la carte de l'ironie en étant en loup-garou. Le professeur Chourave avait tenté une imitation de mandragore, qui en réalité était catastrophique mais la soirée avait été un franc succès, tout le monde s'était amusé, et petit à petit la salle se vidait. Hermione décida de rejoindre ses appartements, la fatigue se faisant sentir, elle voulait juste se préparer pour aller dormir et faire la grasse-matinée. Elle pénétra sans son salon et s'aperçut qu'il y avait une rose déposée sur la table basse avec une petite carte accrochée à la fleur:

«T _out simplement divine !_ ».

Là, elle ne souriait plus du tout, quelqu'un était rentré dans ses appartements ! Que devait-elle faire ? En parler à la directrice ? Après tout, il ne s'agissait que d'un petit présent mais tout de même, on s'était introduit chez elle. Aucun n'élève n'aurait été capable de passer le tableau sans le mot de passe. D'ailleurs personnes ne pouvaient passer ce foutu tableau sans mot de passe. A moins d'être le directeur de l'établissement mais elle voyait mal Minerva comme son admirateur secret. Il n'y avait qu'une solution, interroger son tableau.

-Elladora ?

-Oui ma chérie, que puis-je pour toi ? lui dit une superbe sorcière aux longs cheveux noirs.

-Peux-tu me dire qui est venu chez moi ce soir ?

-Mais personne mon petit poussin, répondit-elle de son plus beau sourire.

Elladora Ketterige était une magnifique sorcière, qui était connue pour avoir découvert les propriétés de la branchiflore. Quand Hermione avait découvert le tableau qui surveillait ses appartements, elle n'avait pas été des plus réjouies. Tout d'abord parce que la femme sur sa porte était d'une beauté incomparable et qu'Hermione avait ressenti une pointe de jalousie au fond d'elle et ensuite car Elladora était très familière avec les personnes qui se présentaient devant elle. Elle n'hésitait pas à les affubler de petits noms mielleux, à roucouler, à faire les yeux doux aux hommes. Mais finalement, Hermione trouvait cela réconfortant d'avoir quelqu'un qui la cajolait verbalement quand elle rentrait d'une journée harassante. Le moment où elle avait réellement adopté Elladora fut quand le professeur Snape frappa un mardi soir à sa porte pour la prévenir que Minerva organisait une réunion exceptionnelle à la salle des professeurs. En effet, une jeune élève avait lancé une sorte de gazette du sorcier, version Poudlard, et malheureusement, les informations s'y trouvant étaient dignes de la gazette du sorcier : potins en tout genre, rumeurs infondées quand elle n'avait pas assez à se mettre sous la dent, délations des infractions de certains élèves. Rita Skeeter n'avait plus à s'en faire, la relève était assurée. Et Severus, en tant que directeur adjoint, avait dû avertir tous les professeurs de cette réunion. Hermione étant sous la douche, n'avait pu entendre que l'on frappait à la porte mais Elladora avait réussi à faire sortir le tant redouté professeur de potions de ses gonds en à peine 10 minutes de conversation. Elle l'avait affublé de petits noms tous plus mignons les uns que les autres : mon grand fondants du chaudron, mon nougats au chocolat noir, ma praline longe langue et au passage, lui demander si sa langue était longue. Quand Elladora lui avait raconté cette histoire, Hermione en avait ri jusqu'à en pleurer et parfois, en y repensant, elle se mettait à rire toute seule.

-Ecoute Elladora, quelqu'un est venu dans mes appartements donc tu as bien dû laisser une personne y rentrer ? insista Hermione.

-Non je t'assure ma crème de canari, personne ! Mais maintenant que j'y pense, je suis passée un petit moment chez Circée pour discuter mais je ne vois pas comment quelqu'un aurait pu pénétrer chez nous sans le mot de passe !

-C'est bien là le problème, il n'y a que toi et moi au courant du mot de passe. Sois vigilante, je ne suis pas rassurée de savoir qu'on peut pénétrer dans mes appartements.

-Très bien, je ferai attention ma princesse, je te souhaite de faire de doux rêves.

-Merci Elladora, à demain.

Hermione se démaquilla, mit son pyjama et se glissa sous les couvertures. Elle réfléchit encore un peu à cette histoire mais fut vite emportée par le sommeil.

 _ooo_

 _Hello All,_

 _Les chapitres seront certainement très courts dans un premier temps (et peut-être dans un second temps aussi XD). Je ne peux pas promettre un plannig de publication régulier étant donné que j'écris que le week-end car la semaine, je n'ai pas le temps. Il se peut par conséquence que je balance par bloc de chapitres._

 _A ++_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva vers 11h00 et se prépara lentement. Ensuite, elle alla manger à la grande salle mais était toujours pensive. Elle salua vaguement ses collègues et mastiqua sa viande sans grande conviction.

Snape ne pouvait manquer une occasion pareille :

-Alors Miss Granger, on ne se remet pas bien de la veille ?

Depuis quand lui adressait-il la parole ?

-Ca va très bien Professeur Snape mais c'est tellement gentil à vous de vous en inquiéter, répondit-elle de manière sournoise.

-De l'inquiétude ? Mais vous vous accordez trop d'importance ma chère. En tant que directeur adjoint, je voulais juste m'assurer que le personnel engagé soit à la hauteur du travail demandé ! répliqua-t-il de manière tranchée.

Et tac, ça lui apprendra de vouloir rivaliser avec la veille chauve-souris !

-Bien entendu, Monsieur le directeur adjoint ! lui dit-elle en serrant les dents.

Et sur ce, elle laissa son déjeuner et partit faire un tour dans le parc. L'air frais lui fit du bien et elle s'en retournât dans ses appartements, lire un livre au coin du feu avec une tasse de chocolat chaud.

Le lundi, elle appréhenda son arrivée à la bibliothèque et comme les semaines précédentes, une lettre l'y attendait. Tout aussi élogieuse que les autres, elle faisait l'apogée de sa tenue du vendredi et si elle avait apprécié son petit cadeau. Il la félicitait pour la décoration de son salon et qu'il espérait y être invité un jour. Il aimait beaucoup le rangement de sa bibliothèque mais c'était tellement attendu de par sa profession et sa passion des livres. Il aimerait un jour que son portrait apparaisse sur la cheminé au côté de ses parents, de la famille Weasley et de Potter.

Hermione ne trouvait plus du tout charmant ces lettres anonymes. Cet élève prenait de l'assurance, connaissait ses amis, et lui parlait comme si il savait beaucoup de choses sur elle. Minerva était partie une semaine en séminaire en France avec d'autres directeurs d'école afin de discuter d'un programme d'échange scolaire. Elle n'aurait jamais dû laisser passer le week-end, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas eu la présence d'esprit d'en parler à la directrice. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on pense que c'était encore une élève qui avait besoin d'aide ou une jeune adulte incapable de se débrouiller toute seule. Et elle ne pouvait pas aller en parler à Snape, elle le voyait déjà, son air arrogant, supérieur, se moquer de son incompétence à gérer un élève amouraché d'elle. Ou pire, elle pourrait très bien l'entendre la ridiculiser en imaginant comment on pouvait seulement avoir un minimum d'intérêt pour elle. Donc elle devait tenir le coup encore une semaine car après cette lettre qu'elle trouvait fort intime, elle ne devait plus attendre et mettre un terme à ces courriers.

Son anxiété augmentait de jour en jour. A chaque lettre, elle avait la chair de poule, les mains tremblantes. Les mots devenaient de plus en plus intimes, il l'a tutoyait, lui disait qu'elle était belle quand elle mordillait ses lèvres, qu'il voulait lui aussi attraper une de ses lèvres entre ses dents, qu'il rêvait de la caresser, de glisser sa main dans ses cheveux. Hermione était à fleur de peau, les élèves n'osaient plus rien lui demander car elle était sur la défensive et utilisait un ton cassant avec eux.

En milieu de semaine, Snape avait eu la mauvaise idée de venir chercher un livre juste avant la fermeture, il était occupé à chercher son ouvrage dans les rayons mais Hermione n'avait pas fait attention à sa présence. Quand elle avait voulu rassembler ses affaires pour rentrer, il avait surgit derrière elle pour enregistrer son emprunt et elle avait fait un bond, baguette brandie en avant. Il l'avait désarmée en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire.

-Mais vous êtes folle ma parole ! lui avait hurlé le Maître de potions

-Veuillez m'excuser … j'ai cru que …

-Vous avez cru que quoi ? Qu'un livre allait vous attaquer ? Courage des gryffondors, un mythe !

Il avait inscrit son nom sur le registre, il voyait qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux mais n'allait pas faire marche arrière, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle croit qu'il ait un minimum de compassion et en plus de cela, son geste était dangereux. Si cela avait été un élève, et qu'elle ne s'était pas maîtrisée, les conséquences auraient pu être dramatiques. Il exagérait un peu mais il tentait d'appuyer les paroles qu'il avait eues pour sa jeune collègue. Il était sorti sans un mot, sans un regard.

Une fois la porte fermée, elle avait fondu en larme. Elle décomptait les jours avant le retour de Minerva.

La fin de semaine était arrivée et Hermione voulait se coucher tôt pour être à la première heure demain matin devant le bureau de la directrice. Elle avait eu le courage de demander à Snape au dîner quand était prévu le retour de Mcgonagall. Ce dernier lui avait assuré qu'elle serait à son poste demain matin, 09h00 tapante.

Elle décida d'aller prendre un bon bain moussant. Une fois dans la salle de main, elle fit un chignon lâche avec ses cheveux, elle disposa des bougies, mit de la musique relaxante, posa un verre de vin rouge à proximité et plongea dans l'eau chaude. Elle soupira d'aise, essaya de penser un minimum à son admirateur. Elle buvait son verre à petite gorgée. Elle espérait que le vin l'assomme un petit peu pour la nuit mais pas trop. Elle se refusait à demander une potion de sommeil sans rêve à Mrs Pomfresh car elle voulait tout de même rester alerte la nuit au cas où il arriverait quelque chose.

Après 40 minutes à barboter, elle laissa l'eau s'évacuer, pris une rapide douche pour se rincer et enlever toute la mousse. Elle prit une serviette et se sécha. Elle mit son peignoir en soie beige, ses pantoufles en éponge et entra dans sa chambre pour mettre son pyjama.

Quand elle vit le désordre dans sa chambre, elle était en état de choc. On avait retourné le tiroir de sa commode où étaient rangés ses sous-vêtements. Il y avait partout des photos d'elles accrochés au mur. Elle en train de travailler à la bibliothèque, de manger dans la grande salle, de discuter avec des collègues ou des élèves. Elle s'approcha de son lit où était disposé son pyjama, il semblait tout chiffonné et une substance visqueuse collait dessus. Elle eut un haut le cœur quand elle reconnut de quoi il s'agissait. Ce garçon s'était soulagé sur ses habits de nuit. La panique la submergea, elle devait quitter cette pièce. Elle pénétra dans son salon et là, encore des photos d'elle partout. Ses cadres photos sur la cheminée avaient été brisés et jetés sur le sol.

Elle sortit en courant de ses appartements, elle voulut demander à Elladora qui était passé chez elle pendant sa toilette mais cette dernière était à nouveau absente, comme la dernière fois pensa-t-elle donc quelqu'un la surveillait !

Elle courut dans les couloirs, sans savoir où aller, les larmes plein les yeux et là, elle percuta quelqu'un.

 _ooo_

 _Des idées pour l'admirateur secret glauque car je ne sais pas encore sur qui cela va tomber ;)_

 _A++_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Elle sentit le choc et fit un bond en arrière afin d'éviter tout contact avec la personne face à elle. Elle rencontra les yeux de la masse dans laquelle elle avait foncé et elle ne savait pas si elle devait être soulagée ou s'en inquiéter. Elle avait heurté de plein fouet Severus Snape.

-Miss Granger, pourquoi vous êtes toujours à l'origine des contrariétés qui peuplent mes journées ? Il avait dit cela d'une voix lasse mais toujours aussi dédaigneuse.

Hermione ne répondit pas, les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Severus n'avait pas prêté attention à cela mais il voyait maintenant qu'elle était en panique, voir même en état de choc. Il reprit plus doucement.

-Miss Granger ?

Rien, elle regardait comme si tout la détresse du monde se lisait dans ses yeux, il déglutit, il était inquiet, ce n'était pas dans son habitude de se laisser abattre face à lui. De plus, ce n'était pas son genre de courir dans cette tenue dans les couloirs de l'école. Elle portait un peignoir beige en soie, qui laissait deviner les formes qui se cachaient sous le tissu. Et quelle forme ! Severus dut utiliser toutes ses forces de concentration pour la regarder dans les yeux plutôt que de détailler le corps de la jeune femme. Alors il réitéra sa demande encore plus doucement.

-Hermione ?

Ses yeux semblèrent s'animer mais cela devait être la goutte de trop car cette fois, elle se jeta dans ses bras en grand sanglot. Là, il ne savait pas quoi faire, c'était bien la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Il ressentait toute sa détresse, son anxiété et en même temps un pointe de soulagement. Il ne voyait pas en quoi il y avait du soulagement à être dans ses bras mais apparemment elle avait besoin de ce que les femmes appelaient « un câlin ». Nom d'un chien, il avait tout sauf le profil type de la bonne copine à qui on se confie.

-Voulez-vous que j'aille chercher Mrs Pomfresh ou peut-être Mrs Chourave, demanda-t-il. Il ne savait pas si elle s'entendait bien avec ces deux femmes et se doutait qu'elle aurait voulu Minerva mais cette dernière n'était pas encore rentrée.

Elle fit signe que non de la tête mais ne le lâchait pas non plus, il fit ce qu'il avait vu un nombre indiscutable de fois dans les couloirs, il referma ses bras sur elle et ce qu'il pensait être un geste calmant, eu l'effet contraire car elle repartit dans une nouvelle crise de larmes. Mais Merlin existe car à ce moment-là, et ça il n'aurait jamais cru que ce fût possible, il entendit une voix qui lui procura, le plus grand soulagement possible !

-Severus, qu'avez-vous encore fait ? s'écria Minerva

Il aurait dû se douter que ce serait encore pour sa pomme mais il était tellement heureux de refiler la gryffondor à quelqu'un d'autre qu'il ne fit aucune remarque.

-Minerva, je n'en sais pas plus que vous, j'ai trouvé Miss Granger dans cet état. Mais Merlin merci, vous êtes rentrée !

Minerva avait un air dubitatif et pris Hermione dans ses bras. Severus connaissait l'écossaise depuis de longues années et fut des plus surpris en la voyant consoler de manière si maternelle Granger. Décidément, si elle lui ressortait encore une fois son refrain sur l'impartialité face aux élèves, elle avait intérêt à être préparée car s'il y avait bien une personne avec qui elle n'avait jamais été impartiale, c'était bien avec la miss-je-sais-tout.

-Venez Miss, nous allons dans mon bureau. Merci Severus, nous n'avons plus besoin de vos services.

Et elle s'en alla avec Miss Granger sous le bras. Elle était bien bonne celle-là, plus besoin de ses services ! Mais elle le prenait pour son majordome ? Il se demandait ce qui avait pu mettre la jeune femme dans cet état-là. Il avait l'habitude de la répartie de sa jeune collègue et il devait avouer qu'il avait plaisir à ces petites rixes. Bien entendu, il avait toujours Minerva mais elle était fort occupée et n'avait plus autant le temps de « jouer » avec lui. Et puis, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait si démunie, il avait beau être soulagé d'avoir remis le problème à quelqu'un d'autre, il avait été touché qu'elle se jette dans ses bras, elle avait eu assez confiance en lui pour le laisser l'épauler sachant pertinemment qu'il était bien la dernière personne apte à ce rôle. Mais c'est dans son giron qu'elle était venue chercher du réconfort. Tout le monde l'évitait mais elle, avait voulu un contact avec lui, même si c'était certainement en désespoir de cause, c'était inattendu et interpellant. Il descendit dans ses cachots, il se servit un verre et à peine fut-il assis dans son vieux fauteuil de velours vert que Minerva l'appela par cheminée. Elle avait besoin de lui immédiatement ! Il grogna intérieurement. Après la face de serpent, puis le vieux croûton citronné, ils étaient aux ordres de la vieille à la boule de poile coincée en travers de la gorge. Il regarda son verre de whisky puis la porte, encore son verre de whisky et finit par se lever et se diriger vers la porte pour rejoindre le bureau directorial.

Arrivée devant le bureau, il annonça le mot de passe.

-Maine coon, dit-il d'un air dégouté.

Il entra et vit Granger assise dans un fauteuil face au bureau de Minerva, les yeux rougis. Elle baissa la tête en me voyant. Cela me surprit car ce n'était vraiment pas dans son tempérament.

-Minerva, je suis là, annonça-t-il d'une voix cérémoniale

-Severus, nous avons un problème de taille. Miss Granger vient de m'apprendre qu'elle est victime d'harcèlement depuis le début de l'année.

-D'harcèlement ? questionna-t-il véritablement curieux.

-Oui, au début ce qui semblait être un béguin d'adolescent ou une mauvaise blague s'est vite transformé en quelque chose de plus inquiétant. C'est parti de petites notes anonymes mais quelqu'un a pénétré à deux reprises dans ses appartements. Je voudrais que vous fassiez une enquête.

-Je comprends bien que c'est alarmant mais vous me prenez pour un détective Minerva ? C'est peut-être juste une blague ?

-Severus de ce que m'a raconté Miss Granger, nous n'en sommes plus à une blague ! Et par la même occasion, je voudrais que vous preniez Hermione dans vos cachots, elle ne peut décemment pas rester dans ses appartement après tout cela.

Severus vit rouge et ne comprenait pas du tout la gravité de la situation.

-Pardon ? Vous me prenez pour un détective et une nounou Madame La Directrice ? Le salaire sera bien entendu adapté ?

-Professeur Snape, ça suffit ! Avant de juger, allez examiner les appartements de Miss Granger.

Son ton n'était plus à la discussion.

-Très bien. Miss Granger, pouvons-nous y aller, dit-il d'un ton mielleux et ironique à souhait.

Hermione se leva, elle souhaita la bonne nuit à Minerva et suivit le professeur Snape.

Ils arrivèrent devant les appartements d'Hermione, elle annonça son mot de passe à Elladora.

-Absolem

Severus reniflat, un conte moldu sur les songes d'une petite fille, du Granger tout craché !

Elle laissa passer Snape devant et quand il entra dans le salon, il comprit qu'on ne jouait plus. Il regarda Granger et elle lui indiqua la chambre d'un mouvement de tête. Il pénétra dans l'intimité de la jeune femme et resta coi devant le désordre. Il était gêné face à ses sous-vêtements et il vit qu'elle recommençait à trembler. D'une petite voix, elle réussit à lui dire ce qui la mettait le plus mal à l'aise.

-Professeur, mon pyjama sur le lit.

Il s'approcha et comprit d'où venait la panique de la lionne. Il n'y avait pas de doute sur la substance et l'utilisation que l'admirateur en avait fait.

-Prenez vos affaires Miss Granger, je vous attends dans le salon, dit-il d'une voix calme qui n'avait aucune arrogance, aucune moquerie.

Il resta debout dans le salon, en observant le moindre détail, il regardait les cadres photos au sol, les images d'elle placardées sur tous les murs. Il faudrait qu'elle lui explique comment tout cela avait commencé et comment un élève avait pu pénétrer dans son appartement. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un élève car il ne voyait aucun professeur s'abaisser à cela, surtout que les hommes étaient peu nombreux dans l'établissement. Filius n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille, Remus était heureux en couple avec Tonks et malgré sa répugnance envers les maraudeurs, il n'avait jamais émis de commentaires déplacés vis-à-vis des femmes. Argus était certainement zoophile et lui-même trouvait cette situation des plus répugnantes.

Hermione revint avec un petit sac, prit une petit boîte dans le tiroir de son bureau et ils sortirent de l'appartement. Severus questionna le tableau mais à part lui mettre les nerfs à rude épreuve, elle avait comme la dernière fois visité son amie Circée dans un autre tableau et n'avait rien vu de suspect.

Ils descendirent en silence jusqu'au cachot et une fois arrivés dans les appartements du Maître de potions, Severus avala d'une traite son verre de whisky. Il proposa ensuite à Hermione un verre qu'elle accepta avec soulagement. Ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils et il lui demanda de tout lui raconter depuis le début. Elle s'exécuta et lui donna la petite boîte qui contenait toutes les lettres depuis le début.

Severus lut tous les petits mots. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il lisait.

 _Je voudrais pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras._

 _Je rêve de me réveiller à tes côtes, tes cheveux étendus sur le coussin, nue avec simplement un drap recouvrant ton corps._

 _Tu étais juste parfaite aujourd'hui au dîner. La manière dont ta bouche se délectait de ses fraises me donnait envie de t'arracher à la contemplation des autres hommes._

 _Je te veux Hermione Granger._

 _La jupe que tu portais est une invitation à glisser ses mains en-dessous._

-Je connais cette écriture … mais je ne serais plus dire à qui elle appartient !

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, ils avançaient, pas de beaucoup mais c'était toujours ça. Il était toujours plus facile de combattre un ennemi qu'on connaissait.

 _ooo_

 _Voilà, on avance tout doucement. Ce sera tout pour ce week-end. A bientôt_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Il décida d'installer Granger dans sa chambre. Elle avait beau insister pour dire qu'elle pourrait très bien se contenter du canapé, il n'en démordait pas.

-Miss, je dors peu et je n'ai pas envie de vous avoir dans mes pattes à 04h00 du matin dans le salon. Prenez la chambre, la salle de bain est derrière cette porte. Veuillez juste à vous assurer que je n'y suis pas avant d'y aller. Pour le reste, je pense que vous serez vous faire discrète, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle était encore trop chamboulée que pour se disputer avec lui et trop émotive.

-Oui, Professeur. Merci. Et elle se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Snape n'en menait pas large, une jeune femme était dans ses appartements et allait dormir dans son lit. Il s'installa dans son canapé avec une couverture et un autre verre de whisky. Il repensa à tout ce qu'elle lui avait raconté et en effet, au départ, il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter mais maintenant la situation avait dégénéré. Ce gamin avait pris de l'assurance, et avait saccagé les appartements de Granger, sans compter ses vêtements qu'il avait souillés. Il connaissait l'écriture mais à bien y réfléchir, il ne pouvait affirmer qu'elle appartenait à un de ses élèves. Il faudrait qu'il vérifie un maximum de copies demain. Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormit.

Quant à Hermione, elle était intimidée d'être dans les draps de Snape. Elle savait qu'il ne devait pas être aux anges à l'idée qu'on envahisse son intimité mais elle avait été étonnée par le ton qu'il avait employé pour lui dire de prendre ses affaires pour venir s'installer chez lui. Après tout, il aurait pu très bien la remballer à un autre professeur, il aurait pu tenir tête à Minerva. Au lieu de cela, quand il avait vu l'état de sa chambre et de son salon, il avait utilisé un ton catégorique comme s'il était hors de question qu'elle reste là. Aurait-il eu un peu de compassion pour elle ? Elle savait qu'elle l'exaspérait et qu'il ne manquait pas une occasion de le lui faire signaler, que cela soit dans l'ignorance ou dans l'arrogance. Mais elle avait vu quelque chose ce soir dans ses yeux et entendu dans sa voix comme de la sollicitude, comme une forme de protection involontaire de sa part. Et elle devait avouer qu'elle s'était sentie en sécurité dans ses bras. D'ailleurs, elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il ne l'avait pas repoussée. Mais cela faisait trop de questions pour le moment et tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était se reposer en sécurité.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla reposée et plus détendue. Elle sortir en robe de chambre dans le salon mais il n'était pas là, certainement déjà parti déjeuner. Elle alla se préparer dans la salle de bain et puis, partit prendre son petit-déjeuner à son tour. Ils se croisèrent dans les couloirs.

-Bonjour Professeur, dit-elle avec un léger sourire

-Miss, répondit-il de son ton habituel

-Veuillez me rejoindre dans mes appartements après votre petit-déjeuner, ajouta-t-il et il se retourna sans attendre de réponses.

Elle aurait eu envie de lui envoyer une réplique cinglante mais elle envahissait sa vie privée, elle lui donnait plus de travail donc elle pourrait peut-être être plus conciliante vis-à-vis de son tempérament. Mais son côté gryffondor réclamait le respect, la tolérance envers les autres et elle était tiraillée entre le fait de le remettre à sa place et la gratitude qu'elle avait envers l'aide qu'il lui avait apporté et celle qu'il allait lui apporter.

Elle salua Minerva et cette dernière s'empressa de prendre de ses nouvelles.

-Ma chère, votre emménagement s'est bien déroulé m'a dit Severus ?

-Oui Minerva, c'est parfait pour une solution temporaire.

-Severus m'a dit qu'il allait examiner avec vous toutes les copies des élèves afin de déceler où il avait vu cette écriture.

-Je n'étais pas au courant de ce projet mais en effet, il tenait à ce que je le rejoigne après le petit-déjeuner. Espérons que cela donne quelque chose.

Les larmes menaçaient de revenir et Minerva s'empressa de changer de sujet pour égayer un peu le visage de la jeune femme.

Après mangé, Hermione rejoignit Severus.

-Miss, j'ai déjà commencé avec les dernières années, je vous confie les premières jusqu'au troisième.

-Très bien. Croyez-vous qu'il se trouve parmi les élèves ?

-Vous pensez à autre chose ? demanda-t-il de manière sceptique.

-Eh bien, au départ, je pensais effectivement à un élève mais après ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne vois vraiment pas qui dans cet école serait capable d'un tel acte …

-Miss Granger, sortez de votre monde idéalisé et rendez-vous compte que toutes les personnes ne sont pas gentilles. Certains ont l'air d'agneau mais leur nature profonde est abominable !

-Mais franchement, professeur, pouvez-vous dire là, comme ça, qu'un de vos élèves auraient une telle perversion en lui ?

-Granger, au boulot, je n'ai pas envie de passer la nuit à feuilleter des copies car nous aurons une discussion existentielle sur la nature humaine, compris ?!

Elle n'insista pas, se rappelant encore une fois qu'il lui offrait son aide, légèrement forcée par la demande de Minerva, mais tout de même, il était là pour l'aider dans ce moment difficile.

Alors ils passèrent des heures à comparer les copies avec les lettres anonymes. L'après-midi passa rapidement, ils sautèrent l'heure du dîner et finirent tard dans la soirée. Severus commanda un repas pour deux aux cuisines, un elfe vint le leur apporter quelques minutes plus tard. Ils mangèrent en silence. Dès qu'ils eurent finis, ils tirèrent comme conclusion que l'auteur des mots doux ne faisait pas partie des élèves de l'école.

La panique d'Hermione reprit le dessus, Severus voyait bien qu'elle était désemparée. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il essaya de lui remonter le moral en lui assurant qu'il trouverait le coupable. Il se maudissait d'ailleurs pour cette faiblesse. Depuis quand il était compatissant ? Mais il lui tendit un verre de whisky, s'assit à côté d'elle et quand il vit les larmes couler sur ses joues, il ouvrit son bras pour la laisser venir s'y loger. Elle le regarda interloquée mais ne réfléchit pas plus de deux secondes avant de s'appuyer sur son torse et de s'y blottir. Elle finit par se calmer et même par s'endormir. Il la déposa délicatement dans son lit, rabattit les couvertures sur elle et se demandait ce qu'il était en train de faire avec la miss-je-sais-tout !


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Les jours passaient et une routine s'installait entre eux. Tout le monde avait remarqué que l'attitude du maître de potions avait évoluée envers la gryffondor mais personne n'aurait osé faire la moindre réflexion.

Hermione n'avait reçu qu'un seul mot depuis l'incident dans ses appartements, elle l'avait retrouvé comme d'habitude sur son bureau.

 _Hermione, ma chérie,_

 _Pardonne-moi !_

 _J'ai perdu tout contrôle, c'est tellement dur de ne pas être à tes côtés à chaque seconde._

 _J'avais besoin de ton odeur et de toucher ce que tu touches._

 _Ma toute belle, acceptes mes excuses._

 _Avec tout mon amour,_

Après cela, elle ne reçut plus rien et se dit qu'il avait fini par lâcher prise mais Severus préférait qu'elle reste dans ses appartements car il se préparait à un retour de flammes. Il n'aurait jamais avoué que c'était car il appréciait de plus en plus la compagnie de la lionne chez lui. Minerva n'était pas dupe, si au début elle avait été surprise, elle avait trouvé finalement ce rapprochement assez profitable aux deux.

En effet, le soir après mangé, il lisait ensemble dans le salon. Parfois, ils faisaient des réflexions sur leur lecture et en discutaient. De temps en temps, ils partageaient le même avis et parfois, ils se chamaillaient quant à une théorie ou sur le style d'un auteur. Il arrivait à Severus d'observer simplement Hermione lire, il regardait les reflets du feu dans ses yeux, il esquissait un sourire quand il lisait l'intérêt ou la surprise sur son visage face à ses lectures. Il trouvait cette entente de plus en plus douteuse, rien de bon ne pouvait en ressortir. Une amitié allait le ramollir et développer des sentiments le ferait souffrir et donc parfois, il redevenait irascible afin que la situation n'évolue pas vers des rivages qu'il ne pourrait pas contrôler ! Pourtant, il lui avait proposé de s'appeler par leur prénom, et il pouvait se voiler la face autant qu'il le voulait, la situation avait bel et bien évolué.

Noël approchait à grand pas. Hermione avait toujours des nouvelles de ses amis mais elle n'avait pas voulu les inquiéter avec cette histoire d'admirateur. Et comme chaque année, elle était invitée à passer les fêtes chez la famille Weasley, ce serait l'occasion de tous se revoir avant de reprendre le cours de leur vie. Elle se demandait si elle devait leur en parler mais elle craignait de gâcher l'ambiance ou de court-circuiter la formation d'Harry et Ron qui souhaiteraient certainement venir l'aider à Poudlard.

Hermione avait commandé un livre dont Severus lui avait parlé plusieurs fois. Elle n'attendait rien mais c'était sa façon à elle de le remercier. Quant à lui, il se posait la question du cadeau de Noël. Déjà qu'il se la posait, c'était nouveau pour lui et cela n'aurait pas dû lui venir à l'esprit mais après tout ils allaient passer les fêtes ensemble. Devait-il lui acheter un présent ?

Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'était que la lionne avait bien l'intention de passer les vacances de Noël avec lui mais aussi avec ses amis. Deux semaines avant le réveillon, Hermione déposa sur la table basse le livre qu'elle avait dans les mains et fixa Snape. Elle se tortillait les mains, et ne savait pas comment faire sa demande. Puis après avoir pris une grande respiration, elle se racla la gorge et se jeta à l'eau.

-Severus, je passerai les fêtes chez les Weasley. Souhaitez-vous m'y accompagner ?

Lui qui n'avait pas fait attention à son manège, leva les yeux de ses copies et la regarda un peu surpris. Elle venait de l'inviter chez Arthur et Molly. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Bien entendu, il avait envie d'être en sa présence pour les vacances mais de là à aller chez les Weasley, il y avait une étape qu'il n'était peut-être pas certain de vouloir franchir. Que penserait-on de lui si on le voyait débarquer là-bas ? On le prendrait soit en pitié car il n'avait personne avec qui passer Noël ou soit, il penserait qu'il était venu à apprécier Granger. Ce qui était vrai mais il ne voulait pas que tout le monde sache qu'il pouvait aimer la compagnie d'un autre être humain au point de s'incruster dans une réunion de famille avec des gryffondors qu'il avait détestés pendant des années, on penserait qu'il était tombé bien bas.

-Vous n'y pensez pas j'espère ?! Passez Noël en compagnie des fils Weasley et de Potter mais vous voulez ma mort Hermione ? s'époumona-t-il.

Auparavant, elle se serait énervée mais elle commençait à le connaître et sa remarque la faisait plus sourire qu'autre chose. Et elle avait compris que Severus lâchait souvent l'affaire quand elle rentrait dans son espace personnel et comme elle tenait absolument à lui offrir son cadeau le jour de Noël, elle se rapprocha jusqu'à être à seulement quelques centimètres de lui.

-Severus, vous n'allez tout de même pas me laisser toute seule pour Noël ? Elle se rendit compte sur le moment qu'elle était en train de flirter avec lui et rougit, ce qui bien entendu ajouta un trouble supplémentaire à Severus.

-Granger, vous allez vraiment m'obliger à vous suivre dans une maison pleine de Weasley et à passer les fêtes avec l'Elu-qui-a-survécu-à-deux-reprises-à-celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ?

-Oui ! Svp Professeur Snape, minauda-t-elle. Et je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour ne plus s'appeler pas nos noms de famille ?

-Très bien, Hermione, je viendrai. Je serais ravi de me faire exploser l'estomac avec le repas de Molly et d'écouter Arthur et ses expériences hautement scientifiques sur les objets moldus détournés.

Elle éclata de rire et Severus s'aperçut qu'il aimait l'entendre rire et sans rien contrôler, il esquissa un sourire, certes petit, mais un sourire tout de même.

-Merci, c'est important pour moi, tous les gens dont je suis le plus proche seront là, alors c'était important que vous soyez là.

Severus était abasourdi, il ne savait pas quoi répondre mais il semblait qu'elle n'attendait aucune réponse.

Il était décidé, il allait lui offrir un cadeau de Noël !


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Ils étaient prêts pour partir au terrier. Severus n'était pas détendu pour un sou mais il n'allait certainement pas s'abaisser à le montrer. Il avait le cadeau d'Hermione dans la poche, une chaîne en argent terminée par un pendentif représentant une loutre dont les yeux étaient sertis de petites émeraudes, il restait serpentard après tout.

-Vous êtes prêts Severus ?

-Je vous ferais signaler que je suis prêt depuis plus d'une demi-heure et que je vous attends … pour ne pas changer, dit-il de manière sarcastique mais d'où transparaissait une pointe d'humour qu'à présent elle pouvait identifier.

-Eh bien, allons-y alors, lança-t-elle avec excitation.

Ils sortirent du château, Severus tandis son bras pour transplaner. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur son bras, il fut parcouru de frissons, la regarda et en oublia de transplaner.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle

-Vous êtes ravissante Hermione.

Elle rougit violemment et sans s'en rendre compte, ils étaient devant la maison des Weasley. Severus, ne voulant pas entamer une conversation gênante, s'empressa de frapper à la porte.

Molly vient les accueillir, toujours aussi débordante d'affection.

-Severus ! Je suis ravie de vous revoir !

Elle prit dans ses bras, et l'embrassa sur les joues. Pour Snape, cela commençait bien.

-Bonjour Molly, Comment allez-vous ?

-Mais très bien et vous-même ?

-On ne peut mieux, je vous remercie. J'espère ne pas vous donner trop de travail en plus ?

Hermione était étonnée de l'aisance avec laquelle il faisait la conversation alors qu'il ne se foulait jamais pour paraître aimable.

-Non non, rassurez-vous. Nous avions demandé à Hermione si elle venait accompagnée. Elle nous avait prévenus que vous seriez des nôtres pour les fêtes.

-Hermione, ma chérie, viens-ici que je t'embrasse. Tu ne sais pas à quel point nous sommes heureux que tu sois là, tous réunis. Enfin presque …

Son visage s'assombrit subitement, certainement une pensée pour Fred, mais elle se reprit rapidement, secoua la tête et sourit à nouveau de manière chaleureuse.

-Bonjour Molly, vous m'avez terriblement manqué.

-Bon, rentrez, il ne fait pas chaud. Tout le monde est déjà là ! On n'attendait plus que vous pour commencer.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le salon et Severus se crispa devant le monde présent. On ne pouvait pas faire mieux, ils s'attendaient à une réunion de familles mais les Weasley aimaient compter certains amis comme de la famille.

Il y avait bien entendu Potter collé à Ginevra, George avec Angelina Jonhson, Weasmoche (vieille habitude laissée par Drago) qui était apparemment toujours célibataire, Arthur, Rémus, Tonks et leur petit Teddy. Il apprit plus tard que les autres fils Weasley étaient dans leur belle-famille respective. Et clou du spectacle Minerva était présente !

-Severus ?! Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous passeriez les fêtes chez les Weasley ?

Un silence de plomb s'installa dans le salon. Apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule à ne pas savoir. Harry et Ron le regardait comme si il venait d'une autre planète.

Il se racla la gorge.

-En effet Minerva, Hermione m'a invité et je n'ai pas pensé à vous remettre mon emploi du temps pour MES vacances.

Molly voyait l'ambiance prendre une mauvaise tournure, claqua dans ses mains et demanda à tout le monde d'attaquer les plateaux où se trouvaient un nombre incroyable de petites choses à manger qui semblaient toutes plus délicieuses les unes que les autres.

-Il l'a appelé Hermione, chuchota Ron à l'intention d'Harry et de Ginny.

-Il semblerait qu'on ait manqué un épisode, ajouta Ginny, avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione faisait le tour pour saluer tout le monde et vint rejoindre ses amis.

Severus saluait également tout le monde et vint s'asseoir auprès de Minerva. Remus engagea directement la conversation avec Severus mais il était peu enclin à converser avec le loup-garou. Il jetait des petits coups d'œil réguliers à Hermione et commençait à se sentir délaisser. Cette invitation n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée.

L'apéritif était presque fini et ils allaient bientôt passer à table. Ginny en profita pour attraper Hermione et avoir une petite discussion entre filles. Elles s'isolèrent dans la chambre de la cadette des Weasley.

-Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as invité le professeur Snape ? dit-elle, sans cacher sa curiosité exacerbée.

-Nous sommes collègues Ginny, on s'entend plutôt bien donc il me semblait normal de l'inviter à passer les fêtes avec nous. Et puis, ta mère m'a dit que je pouvais venir accompagner donc …

La porte s'ouvrit en fracas sur un Ron Weasley légèrement agacé.

-Que fait le batard des cachots dans mon salon ? Hurla-t-il.

-Ronald ! Déjà, c'est le salon de tes parents. Et c'est ce que j'expliquais à Ginny, c'est un collègue avec qui je m'entends bien, Molly m'a demandé si je venais accompagnée et j'ai proposé au PROFESSEUR SNAPE de m'accompagner.

-Un collègue avec qui tu t'entends bien ? Et depuis quand ? Il nous a rendu la vie impossible, il est mauvais, c'est un ancien mangemort et …

-Ça suffit ! Harry avait haussé le ton et n'approuvait pas du tout l'attitude de son meilleur ami.

-Cela ne me réjouit pas de le voir non plus mais on a déjà réglé ce problème de mangemort et je ne veux plus t'entendre prononcer ces mots envers Snape. Hermione a le droit d'inviter qui elle veut après tout !

Ron rougit, et sortit de la pièce de mauvaise humeur.

-Ca va lui passer, dit Harry de manière réconfortante à Hermione.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de continuer leur conversation que Molly les appelait pour le repas. Tout le monde se mit à table, on avait placé Severus entre Arthur et Hermione et en face de Minerva pour éviter tout incident diplomatique. Il voyait bien que Wistiti le fusillait du regard, et devenait rouge de colère quand il discutait avec Hermione. Finalement, cette soirée ne se passait pas si mal et il avait décidé de s'amuser un peu. A chaque fois qu'il voulait discuter avec sa collègue, il faisait en sorte de se rapprocher, de poser sa main sur son bras et il jubilait de voir le rouquin sautiller sur sa chaise de rage. Hermione n'était pas dupe mais elle pensait que c'était un juste retour des choses après le comportement de Ronald plus tôt dans la soirée.

La fin de soirée se rapprochait. Tout le monde se préparait à regagner sa chambre. Il ne restait plus qu'Hermione et Severus dans le salon.

-Vous ne leur avez pas dit ? demanda-t-il en sirotant un dernier verre

-Non, je ne veux pas les inquiéter, cela ne ferait qu'amplifier le problème.

Elle ne voulait pas parler de ça ce soir.

-Vous avez survécu à la soirée à ce que je constate, lui dit-elle avec un petit clin d'œil.

-Il semblerait, répondit-il

Le silence s'installa entre eux mais ce n'était pas gênant, c'était même reposant, et puis, ils en avaient l'habitude.

L'horloge annonça minuit. Hermione regarda Severus, puis se leva et se dirigea vers son manteau et en sortit un paquet.

-Joyeux Noël Severus, dit-elle en lui tendant le paquet

Il se leva à son tour, plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortir son cadeau.

-Joyeux Noël Hermione.

Ils ouvrirent leur cadeau respectif, se regardèrent.

-Merci, dirent-ils en même temps, avec un sourire gêné.

Pris par elle ne sait qu'elle impulsion, elle rapprocha son visage du sien, ils étaient si proche qu'elle sentait son souffle sur son visage. La tension était palpable.

Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur sa joue.

-Bonne nuit, Severus.

-Bonne nuit, Hermione.

Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers pour rejoindre la chambre qu'elle partageait avec ses amis.

Severus resta encore un peu dans le salon puis partit dormir, enfin s'il arrivait à dormir. Comment la situation avait pu déraper autant ? Il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois qu'on l'avait embrassé si affectueusement. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, il se repassait en boucle ce baiser. Ce n'était rien, c'était juste une bise sur la joue mais cela signifiait tellement plus pour lui … mais qu'en était-il pour elle ? Il se maudissait de penser à Granger autrement que comme une collègue. Il finit quand même à s'endormir sur les coups de 05h00 du matin.

A peine quelques heures plus tard, il fut réveillé par des cris qui provenaient du rez-de-chaussée. Il s'empressa de s'habiller pour rejoindre l'origine de ce raffut.


	7. Chapter 7

Ne m'en voulez pas … j'avais besoin d'une victime :(

Bonne lecture tout de même !

 _ooo_

 **Chapitre 7**

Tout le monde formait un cercle au milieu de la pièce entourant une Hermione tremblante, et au bord des larmes.

Il s'approcha du groupe.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Hermione d'un geste de la tête indiqua une boîte en carton au sol.

Il s'approcha et tenta de rester impassible devant le contenu de la boîte. Il regarda Hermione et lut toute la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans ses yeux. La tête de son demi-fléreur se trouvait dans la boîte en carton. Et c'est à ce moment qu'elle perdit connaissance. Il la rattrapa au vol et la déposa sur le canapé. Tout le monde le regardait dans l'attente d'une explication.

-C'est quoi ce bordel, hurla Ron.

-Ronald Bilius Weasley, ton langage dans cette maison, tempêta Molly.

-Professeur ? Savez-vous de quoi il s'agit, demanda timidement Ginny

-En effet. Miss Granger est victime d'harcèlement depuis le début de l'année.

-Quoi ! cria Harry. Pourquoi ne nous en a-t-elle pas parlé ? De qui s'agit-il ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-Mr Potter, vous pensez bien que si nous savions de qui il s'agissait, nous aurions déjà mis fin à ses agissements et ce paquet ne se retrouverait pas ici. Pour ce qui est du silence de Miss Granger, vous devez voir cela avec elle.

-Severus, il y avait une lettre avec le colis, dit Molly en tendant l'enveloppe au professeur.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe délicatement, et en sortit une lettre.

 _Cher Hermione,_

 _Je ne sais comment t'exprimer toute la peine que je ressens. Je t'avoue que j'ai souhaité te voir souffrir autant que je souffrais quand j'ai découvert ta trahison. Je voulais te faire mal et j'avais pensé à te blesser physiquement mais je ne suis pas bête, je ne veux pas t'abimer pour le jour où nous nous retrouverons. Alors je t'ai pris quelque chose de précieux, pour que tu te rendes compte que cela fait mal quand on arrache quelque chose qu'on aime à quelqu'un._

 _J'aurais pu encore te donner du temps, te laisser découvrir d'autres lettres, d'autres cadeaux mais tu m'as trahis en t'associant à ce batard crasseux ! Comment peux-tu partager son lit, toi ma si douce, si belle gryffondor. Ne te rappelles-tu pas tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir ? Comment peux-tu te laisser toucher par cet homme répugnant ?!_

 _J'ai mis du temps à m'en remettre, j'ai songé à la meilleure façon de te faire comprendre les choses et puis, je voulais un moment spécial pour que tu t'en souviennes encore longtemps et que tu ne te permettes plus de me prendre pour un imbécile. Quel meilleur moment que Noël pour dire aux gens qu'on les aime, n'es-tu pas d'accord ?_

 _Alors comprends-moi bien Hermione, tu vas quitter ses cachots et son lit, revenir dans tes appartements dès ton retour à Poudlard. Je ne veux plus te voir en sa compagnie. Tu vaux beaucoup mieux que ce ça, et on va reprendre tout depuis le début. Je te séduirai à nouveau et ce jusqu'à ce que ton valeureux prince charmant viennent t'enlever sur son beau balai blanc._

 _A toi,_

Severus finit de lire la lettre, il déposa la missive sur la table et dut prendre quelques secondes pour bien assimiler ce qu'il venait de lire.

-Professeur, alors ? Ca dit quoi ? demanda Potter inquiet.

-Potter, vous verrez cela avec Miss Granger ! Veuillez m'excuser, je dois passer à Poudlard.

Minerva, qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'ici, décida de l'accompagner.

Arthur cacha la boîte en carton pour ne pas perturber Hermione à son réveil et Ron pris discrètement la lettre qu'il glissa dans sa poche. Ginny lui fit les gros yeux mais Harry montra la porte du jardin d'un signe de tête. Ils sortirent tous les trois discrètement et s'éloignèrent des oreilles indiscrètes.

Harry commença à lire la lettre à haute voix et une fois terminée, ils se regardèrent en chiens de faïence. Finalement, ce fut Ron qui rompit le silence.

-Elle couche avec Snape ?

Clac ! Ginny lui frappa l'arrière de la tête.

-Espèce d'imbécile ! Y a un malade mental après elle et toi, tu penses à quoi ? Au fait qu'elle aurait une relation plus qu'amicale avec le professeur Snape. Crétin !

-Ben quoi, elle a rompu avec moi, il ne s'est jamais rien passé et elle aurait fait … enfin, tu vois quoi … avec la veille chauvre-souris des cachots ?

-Ginny a raison Ron ! Y a plus grave, ce mec est fêlé ! Bon on fait quoi alors ?

-Il faut parler à Mione, répondit Ron

Vers la fin de la matinée, Hermione reprit connaissance. Elle eut besoin de quelques minutes pour se rappeler de tout et dès qu'elle eut l'image de Pattenrond devant les yeux, elle fondit en larmes. Molly arriva en courant pour la prendre dans ses bras tout en appelant Ginny, Ron et Harry.

-Hermione ? demanda tout doucement Ginny.

Hermione leva les yeux vers sa meilleure amie.

-Je sais, j'aurais dû vous en parler mais je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter inutilement. Au début, ce n'était vraiment rien et puis …

Elle raconta tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le début.

-Alors, toi et Snape, c'est du vent ?

Re-Clac ! Ginny avait encore frappé.

-Mais tu le fais exprès ma parole ! s'exclama Ginny.

-On est devenu plus proche, pas des amis mais des collègues qui s'entendent parfois assez bien.

Elle avait dit tout cela de manière hésitante comme si elle marchait sur des œufs, comme si elle ne savait pas très bien quoi dire. En fait, ils étaient quoi au juste l'un pour l'autre ? Enfin, pour elle, il était devenu un confident, un soutien, une lueur d'humour dans ses journées parfois difficiles, c'était clairement un ami. Une amitié certes pas conventionnelle mais une amitié tout de même. Mais parfois, elle s'imaginait être plus qu'une amie pour lui. Elle s'était aperçue petit à petit que ses sentiments évoluaient. Et parfois, elle avait l'espoir qu'il la voyait autrement que comme son ancienne élève, la miss-je-sais-tout qui l'agaçait prodigieusement mais en même temps, elle n'était jamais certaine de ce que cet homme pouvait bien penser.

Pendant ce temps-là à Poudlard, Minerva et Severus se rendaient vers les appartements d'Hermione. Ils voulaient s'assurer qu'aucune autre surprise ne l'y attende.

Arrivé devant le tableau, Minerva ne put retenir un petit cri d'effroi. Ce dernier avait été tailladé de long en large et de haut en bas. Au milieu était accrochée la queue du chat d'Hermione. Minerva eut un haut le cœur et du se retourner. Severus appela un elfe de maison pour qu'il apporte un sac poubelle. Une fois fait, il récupéra la queue du chat qu'il emballa dans le sac. Ses appartements étaient intacts, ils entreprirent donc de descendre dans ceux de Snape. Le tronc du chat était pendu au-dessus de la porte. Severus le décrocha aussi et le mit avec le reste du corps de l'animal. Ils rentrèrent avec précaution, baguettes tendues mais ne virent rien qui laisserait présager que quelqu'un avait pénétré chez lui. Severus et Minerva annoncèrent qu'ils resteraient à Poudlard et que Severus viendrait chercher Hermione pour la ramener à l'école dès qu'elle en ferait la demande.

Hermione resta encore deux jours avec sa famille de cœur avant de lancer un coup de cheminette à Snape pour qu'il vienne la chercher. Bien entendu Molly ne comptait pas les laisser transplaner sans un petit goûter. C'est comme ça que Severus se retrouva entre Molly et Hermione en train de se faire fusiller du regard par Ron.

Après avoir dégusté un gâteau au chocolat des plus succulents, ils prirent congé. Les gryffondors se firent de gros câlins pendant que Snape essayait de retenir tout sarcasme. Il salua poliment Molly Weasley et ils rentrèrent à Poudlard.

Avant de renter, Severus emmena Hermione chez Hagrid. Ce dernier la serra rudement dans ses bras.

-Hermione, si tu savais comme je suis triste pour toi. Regarde, nous lui avons trouvé une place près de cet arbre, j'ai déjà creusé le trou et il est dans sa petite boîte. Je voulais t'attendre pour le couvrir de terre.

Hermione n'en pouvait plus, et se remit à pleurer.

Hagrid recouvrit le petit cercueil de Pattenrond, Severus posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione en signe de soutien. Et ils rentrèrent tranquillement au château.

Hermione voulut monter mais Snape l'en empêcha.

-Que faites-vous ?

-Eh bien, je vais me coucher, répondit-elle avec lassitude.

-Hors de question que vous retourniez dans vos appartements !

-Mais enfin, vous avez lu la lettre ! Inutile de le mettre plus en colère ! hurla-t-elle.

-Oui, j'ai lu la lettre mais il semblerait que votre cervelle de miss-je-sais-tout soit en vacances ! Il a clairement insinué qu'il viendrait vous chercher donc non, vous revenez avec moi dans les cachots.

La tension montait, le ton de chacun n'était plus du tout amical, ils étaient en mode duel.

-Vous vous rendez compte du risque que l'on court, que vous courrez ou que mes proches peuvent courir. S'il sait que je n'ai pas obéi, il va s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre pour m'atteindre.

-Depuis quand pliez-vous l'échine devant l'ennemi ? Où est le fameux courage gryffondor ?

Elle baissa la tête et histoire d'enfoncer encore un peu plus le clou, il asséna le coup fatal.

-C'est bien ce que je disais, un mythe que ce courage. Mais peut-être qu'après tout, rendre justice et honneur au sacrifice de votre fléreur n'a pas autant d'importance que je ne le pensais.

Et Clac ! Il l'avait cherché, elle venait de lui lancer une gifle magistrale.

-Comment osez-vous ?! Et elle partit en direction des cachots.

Severus était encore un peu choqué par la gifle, non pas qu'il ait eu mal mais par la surprise mais un petit sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres car Hermione prenait la direction de ses cachots.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Le lendemain, ils prirent le petit-déjeuner dans les appartements de Severus et décidèrent de s'atteler au contenu de la lettre.

-Donc c'est un homme ! affirma Hermione

-Granger, votre sens de l'observation m'a toujours hautement époustouflé, ricana l'homme assis en face d'elle.

-Premièrement, c'est Hermione ! Et deuxièmement, il faut lister tous les détails même si ces derniers sont des évidences !

-Très bien Hermione. C'est un homme et un homme que vous connaissez.

-Comment pouvez-vous affirmer que je le connais ?

-Un problème avec l'analyse de textes ? Il sait clairement que je n'ai pas été très « tendre » avec vous pendant votre scolarité, il connaît le surnom que les élèves me donnent. Ne faites pas cette tête, vous pensiez vraiment que je n'étais pas au courant ? Il semble aussi connaître le château donc c'est quelqu'un de familier à Poudlard.

-Un ancien élève peut-être ? proposa-t-elle.

-C'est ce qu'il semble le plus logique pour le moment. Ce qui expliquerait aussi pourquoi je reconnais l'écriture et qu'il connaisse si bien votre entourage.

-Mais Severus, comment pénètre-t-il dans l'école ? On le verrait, les tableaux auraient remontés l'information si quelqu'un d'extérieur à l'école se baladait dans ces murs.

-Effectivement, c'est encore un mystère mais pourquoi ne pas évaluer les coupables potentiels dans un premier temps ?

-Vous n'y pensez pas, je ne sais même pas vers qui me tourner. Peut-être se focaliser sur ma promotion ?

-Oui, ce serait un bon départ. Réfléchissez-y et si personne ne vous saute aux yeux, il faudra malheureusement attendre le prochain évènement, dit-il tout en fixant les flammes du feu-ouvert.

Le restant des vacances se déroulaient tranquillement. Hermione avait le moral en berne. La disparition de Patterond l'affectait énormément. Parfois, Severus la surprenait avec les yeux remplis de larmes. Quant à lui, il préparait les cours de la rentrée mais n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête le contenu de la lettre. Cet homme croyait qu'il avait une liaison avec Granger. Ma parole, comment pouvait-on penser qu'elle pourrait se laisser toucher par la vieille chauve-souris des cachots. Il voyait bien qu'elle semblait l'apprécier mais il ne pouvait concevoir qu'elle voudrait un jour de lui en tant qu'amant. Certes, en ami, elle semblait apprécier cette idée mais il doutait fortement que cette relation irait au-delà de cela. En plus, il ne devait absolument pas penser à cette idée. Il ne voulait de personne dans sa vie, il l'avait déjà laissé entrer plus loin que n'importe qui, hormis peut-être Lily et c'était amplement suffisant. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de fantasmer sur l'idée d'une relation avec la miss-je-sais-tout. Non, il était hors de question de jouer les adolescents en pleine montée de sève. Il pouvait être parfois troublé par sa proximité mais cela devait venir d'un célibat de longue durée et rien d'autre !

Le nouvel an approchait à grand pas. Ils allaient le passer tranquillement à deux, rien d'extravagant, juste un menu plus festif que d'ordinaire.

Le soir du réveillon, Hermione avait tout de même soigné sa tenue avec une petite robe mais rien de très clinquant, juste pour mettre en évidence que ce n'était pas une soirée banale mais le passage à la nouvelle année.

Severus n'avait pas fait des grands efforts mais était rasé de près, portait un after-shave de sa composition et avait lavé ses cheveux.

Ils prirent l'apéritif assis dans le salon. Ils discutaient des élèves, des articles scientifiques qu'ils avaient lus dernièrement tout en dégustant de mini-canapé aux concombres.

Ensuite, ils passèrent à table où les attendait un demi-homard. Hermione se régalait et Severus se délectait en la regardant manger. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de fantasmer sur son ancienne élève ! Il avait déjà fait l'état des lieux de cette relation et il était d'accord pour en rester là et ne pas tomber dans les méandres d'un questionnement sur ce qu'il pourrait se passer ou pas. Mais elle était si naturelle, spontanée, et il devait le reconnaître brillante. Elle était devenue une femme magnifique. Ils continuèrent avec des cailles caramélisées, une purée de marrons et des légumes croquants et terminèrent avec un vacherin glacé. Ils retournèrent dans le salon prendre le digestif.

Hermione était légèrement éméchée et elle commença à détailler Severus. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer passer un jour le réveillon de la St-Sylvestre avec son ancien professeur de potions. Il lui avait mené la vie dure mais il avait été aussi celui qui avait permis au monde sorcier de vivre en paix. Il était certes parfois odieux, méprisant, sarcastique mais elle lui trouvait un certain charme. Il avait de la prestance, de longes jambes, elle remontait vers son visage et se mit à détailler ses lèvres et rougit en pensant qu'elle avait envie de poser les siennes dessus.

-Hermione, on vous a certainement déjà dit que ce n'était pas poli de dévisager les gens ?

Elle rougit de plus belle et les douze coups de minuit retentirent dans la pièce.

-Bonne année Severus

-Bonne année Hermione

Elle se rapprocha pour l'embrasser sur la joue et elle le vit se contracter mais elle continua son avancée mais n'avait plus du tout envie de poser ses lèvres sur sa joue. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

-Miss Granger, souffla-t-il.

-Hermione, répondit-elle dans un murmure et elle appuya sa boucher contre la sienne

Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et approfondi le baiser. Elle déplaça ses mains autour de sa nuque et glisse sa main droite dans sa chevelure. Elle sentit le désir de Severus contre sa jambe et gémit dans sa bouche, ce qui décupla les sens du Maître de potions. Il glissa avec Hermione sur le canapé, il se positionna au-dessus d'elle et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Il sortit le bout de sa langue et remonta le long de sa jugulaire. Des milliers de frissons recouvrirent le corps d'Hermione, elle remonta ses mains dans son dos et le caressa mais elle voulait sentir sa peau contre elle. Elle le lui fit comprendre en essayant de déboutonner sa veste.

-Pas ici, dit-il.

Il se releva, l'attrapa dans ses bras et passa la porte de sa chambre. Il déposa la gryffondor sur le lit, défit sa veste qu'il posa sur une chaise et la regarda.

-Viens, lui dit-elle.

Il s'avança vers le lit et l'enjamba, il se retrouva au-dessus d'elle et ils reprirent là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Il la couvrait de baiser et caressait tout son corps, elle lui ouvrit sa chemise pour sentir sa peau et il fit de même en faisant remonter sa robe le long de son corps pour la passer au-dessus de sa tête et dégrafa son soutien-gorge. Il prit délicatement un téton entre ses lèvres et se mit à le titiller du bout de la langue. Pendant ce temps-là, une de ses mains s'aventuraient de plus en plus bas. Il la passa entre ses cuisses et caressa ses lèvres par-dessus sa petite culotte. Hermione se mit à remuer sur le lit, ondulant du bassin, frottant ses jambes l'une contre l'autre.

Severus n'en pouvait plus, si cela n'aurait tenu qu'à lui, il lui aurait arraché ce petit bout de tissu et l'aurait prise comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Mais il attrapa le sous-vêtement et le fit glisser le long des jambes de la lionne. Il revient se placer au-dessus d'elle. Elle lui attrapa la nuque et le fit se rapprocher pour l'embrasser, ils étaient collés l'un contre l'autre, Hermione sentait la virilité du serpentard contre son mon de vénus. Il redescendit sa main et cette fois-ci fit coulisser un doigt entre ses lèves. Hermione hoqueta de surprise et de plaisir en même temps. Il continua sa lente torture en caressant de plus en plus rapidement le petit bouton de la femme allongée dans son lit. Il mit ensuite son majeur à l'intérieur et commença avec des lents va-et-vient, puis rajouta son index et accéléra la cadence. Hermione gémissait de plus en plus fort mais Severus voulait que pour leur première fois, elle jouisse alors qu'il serait à l'intérieur d'elle.

Après avoir retiré son pantalon et son caleçon, il se positionna face à elle, la regarda et attendit un signe qui ne se fit pas attendre car elle hocha de la tête. Il plaça son gland à l'entrée de la brune et la pénétra lentement et doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre un obstacle. Une lueur de panique se lut dans ses yeux.

-Hermione ?

-Je … je …Vas-y, j'en ai envie, lui supplia-t-elle.

-Tu es certaine que c'est ce que tu veux ?

-Absolument !

Et il passa la fine barrière de chaire. Elle se contracta et il vit la douleur fulgurante sur son visage. Il arrêta tout mouvement pour qu'elle s'habitue à cette intrusion et à sa taille. Quand il vit son visage se détendre, il recommença des lents allers-retours, elle était si chaude, si étroite, et si mouillée qu'il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait tenir mais il n'allait quand même pas pour sa première fois, lui faire manquer l'orgasme. Donc il se concentra sur tout sauf ses gémissements et ses seins qui se balançaient au rythme de ses coups de reins. Il reprit les caresses sur ses seins et de l'autre main, la glissa jusqu'à son entre-jambe, il voyait qu'Hermione était sur le point de jouir, alors il accéléra le mouvement de plus en plus vite. Les cris de la lionne retentissait dans la pièce, elle s'accrochait à ses épaules et encercla sa taille de ses jambes.

-Jouis pour moi ma gryffondor, dit-il d'une voix rauque

-Severus, ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! hurla-t-elle en plein orgasme.

Il se repositionna sur son côté du lit, il n'en revenait pas qu'il venait de faire l'amour avec Hermione Granger.

Elle se tourna vers lui dans l'espoir de voir sur son visage comment il percevait la situation nouvelle.

Il l'a regarda et vit qu'elle était légèrement paniquée, certainement dans la crainte de se voir congédier de son lit comme une mal propre. Il l'attira à lui et l'emprisonna dans ses bras.

 _ooo_

 _Hello all,_

 _J'ai été un peu longue à publier mais je suis partie en voyage et j'ai eu pas mal de boulot._

 _Voilà donc la suite. Rien de plus concernant l'Admirateur, il faudra encore de la patience. Mais on a évolué dans la relation de nos deux protagonistes principaux._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

 _Un tout grand merci à tous vos commentaires. J'écris en premier lieu pour moi et pour me vider la tête de ces scénarios qui vont et viennent mais c'est un réel encouragement de vous lire et vos conseils sont toujours les bienvenus, surtout quand on débute :)_

 _Encore merci et à bientôt :)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione ouvrit les yeux et vit Severus l'observer. Elle lui sourit et il tenta de lui rendre son sourire.

-Qu'y-a-t-il ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-As-tu avancé sur tes recherches concernant un suspect ?

-Severus, je viens de me réveiller, on a fait l'amour hier soir pour la première fois et tu me parles de cette histoire de harcèlement ? Je te savais anti-romance et je n'en demande pas tant mais choisis ton moment !

Elle fit mine de se lever du lit, il l'attrapa par la taille et la plaqua contre lui.

-Tu as raison, viens par ici, j'ai d'autres projets te concernant.

Il enfuit son nez dans ses cheveux et respira son parfum tout en baladant ses mains sur le corps d'Hermione. Cette dernière réagissait déjà à son toucher et commença à s'agiter contre lui.

-Sorcière, arrête de remuer ou je te prends là tout de suite.

Hermione d'humeur taquine remua encore plus fort ses hanches contre le membre de Severus. Il n'en fallut pas moi pour qu'il la retourne, la pose sur lui à califourchon. Elle appuya ses mains sur son torse, releva le bassin et vint se positionner sur son mat. Elle descendit tout doucement, n'ayant pas encore l'habitude de ce genre de chose, et ressentit des frissons dans tout le corps. C'était à la fois légèrement douloureux car elle n'était pas aussi bien préparée que la veille et en même temps, très excitant. Une fois Severus au fond, elle attendit quelques secondes avant d'entamer des mouvements d'allers et venues. Severus était aux combles de l'excitation de se faire prendre par cette jeune femme. Bientôt la pièce fût remplie de cris et de gémissements jusqu'à atteindre l'apothéose.

Ils prirent un moment pour reprendre leurs esprits.

-Allons-nous préparer ! On a un programme chargé aujourd'hui et nous avons déjà passé toute la matinée au lit par votre faute Granger ! dit-il mi-hautain mi-amusé.

-Chargé ? Tu veux dire que …

-C'est très tentant Miss Granger mais je pensais plutôt à nous sustenter, ensuite examiner tes suppositions quant au potentiel harceleur et enfin terminer les derniers préparatifs en vue du retour des cornichons !

-Bon programme même si je préférais le mien !

Après mangé, ils s'installèrent dans le salon et Hermione soupira bruyamment.

-Ecoute, j'ai retourné les possibilités un nombre incalculable de fois dans ma tête et je ne trouve rien. Peut-être qu'il s'agit bien d'un ancien élève que j'ai connu mais je ne vois vraiment pas qui serait capable de cela.

-Et du côté de tes amis, tu pourrais jurer qu'aucun d'entre eux ne soit à l'origine de tout cela. Prenons … hum … je ne sais pas… Weasley par exemple ? Comment a-t-il pris votre séparation ?

-Je t'interdis d'accuser mes amis. Harry est heureux avec Ginny, et laisse-les Weasley en dehors de ça. Ron a eu du mal c'est vrai mais il serait incapable de me faire le moindre mal.

-Alors réfléchis, bon sang ?! C'est pourtant ta tasse de thé habituellement, non ?!

-Severus, tu glisses sur une pente dangereuse. Je te suis reconnaissante pour ton aide, cela m'a aussi permis de me rendre compte à quel point tu es un homme merveilleux mais ne me pousse pas à bout !

Ils se défiaient du regard, elle avait les joues rouges de colère, lui essayait de contrôler sa respiration pour ne pas trahir son énervement.

-Ok, je suis désolée Severus, je ne vois pas, dit-elle d'une petit voix afin de faire redescendre toute cette tension.

L'après-midi fut partagée entre réflexion sur la situation et moment de proximité. C'était nouveau pour tous les deux, se retrouver blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé et appréciant le silence à peine dérangé par leur respiration.

Severus se moquait de lui-même. On aurait dit deux adolescents, les mêmes adolescents qu'il exécrait avec leurs hormones en ébullitions. Mais c'était tellement agréable de sentir la chaleur d'un autre corps contre le sien. Il comprenait Albus et ses fameux discours sur l'amour. Est-ce qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux de la miss-je-sais-tout ? En tout cas, cela y ressemblait bien mais ses vieilles angoisses reprirent le dessus. Il s'éloigna d'elle, se leva et commença à marcher dans le salon, tout en se maudissant intérieurement de la faiblesse pour la jeune femme qui se trouvait dans la même pièce. Il tourna son regard vers elle et lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les yeux chocolat d'Hermione, tout son monde n'existait plus. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle au centre, elle et les sensations qui gravitaient au fond de ses tripes et remontaient vers son cœur.

Hermione voyait bien qu'il réfléchissait à plein régime et vu la manière dont il l'a regardait, elle savait très bien de quoi il en retournait. Elle ne savait pas comment apaiser ses craintes, il avait l'air tellement tourmenté et d'une certaine manière fragile que son cœur se gonfla de compassion, d'amour et d'une rage de lutter pour lui. Oh oui, elle allait lutter pour cet homme pour lui offrir tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu mais aussi espérer ne plus jamais le voir souffrir. Elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui mais c'était encore trop tôt pour elle que pour se l'avouer, même en pensée.

-Très bien. Allons-nous restaurer, et nous en rediscuterons ce soir. Il mettait fini ainsi aux réflexions de chacun.

Ils partirent donc manger et se séparèrent devant la grande salle en un regard appuyé que eux seuls pouvaient comprendre.

Ils se retrouvèrent comme convenu le soir dans les appartements de Severus et y restèrent jusqu'à la veille de la rentrée profitant de la bulle dans laquelle ils étaient enfermés.

Demain était le jour de la rentrée et tandis qu'Hermione examinait les commandes de livres et le catalogue des nouveautés, elle observait Severus préparer ses cours et avec un regard rempli d'amour, elle avait pris une décision qui ne l'enchanterait guère mais il le fallait.

 _ooo_

Hello all,

Après plus d'un mois ... voilà le nouveau chapitre !

Toutes mes excuses, j'avais simplement envie de lire et non pas d'écrire :)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il n'est pas très folichon, c'est plus un chapitre de transition mais normalement le 10 devrait aussi sortir aujourd'hui et sera plus long.

En tout cas, merci à tous pour les superbes reviews !

A bientôt !


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

La rentrée était là, les élèves excités de raconter leurs vacances à leurs camarades, Poudlard était en effervescence.

Severus commençait avec les premières années et se dirigeait vers ses cachots pendant qu'Hermione faisait de même vers la bibliothèque. Tout devait être prêt pour les premiers élèves qui n'avaient pas cours directement. Une fois tout installé, elle pourrait aller voir Minerva pour lui faire part de sa décision. Severus serait fou de rage certainement mais sa décision était arrêtée et elle ne reviendrait pas dessus !

Elle avait une certaine appréhension, sa respiration étais plus hésitante, son pas saccadé et ses mains tremblantes. Elle n'avait pas voulu retourner dans la bibliothèque, ni dans sa chambre depuis les derniers évènements. Arrivée devant la porte, elle posa la main sur la poignée, prit une grande bouffée d'air et baissa la clenche de porte. Elle retrouva l'odeur de cette salle qu'elle aimait temps, la vision d'elle en train d'étudier et plus récemment tous ses élèves assis par petit groupe, elle était nostalgique et se disait que c'était véritablement l'endroit qu'elle préférait dans l'école. C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle pénétra d'un bon pas dans ce lieu et toute décidée à ne pas laisser ses angoisses prendre le dessus. Malheureusement, cette bonne initiative fut vite gâchée par une enveloppe déposée sur son bureau.

C'était une grande enveloppe blanche à son nom. Elle l'a pris en main et l'ouvrit.

 _Cher Hermione,_

 _Comme promis, je t'écris à nouveau pour essayer de te reconquérir._

 _Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour que tu te tournes vers un autre mais saches que je suis prêt à tout pour être à sa place. Je suis certain que tu te rends compte que cet homme n'est pas fait pour toi et je suis assurément convaincu que mes mots doux t'ont manqué._

 _Alors ma toute douce et belle Hermione, je tenais en ce jour de rentrée à te faire mille et un baisers, te dire que ton attente ne sera plus longue et que bientôt, nous serons réunis. Je te chérirai comme jamais et tu seras la plus heureuse des femmes._

 _En attendant, je voudrais que tu te rappelles que l'amour, c'est bien entendu donner mais aussi recevoir. Je veux bien perdre encore un peu de temps à te courtiser mais en échange, tu dois quitter les cachots. J'espère qu'il ne te retient pas contre ton gré ma belle gryffondor car aussi non, je me verrai dans l'obligation de lui infliger un châtiment. Et j'espère que tu as bien pris au sérieux ma dernière lettre et que tu ne crois qu'il s'agissait juste de menaces en l'air ?_

 _Mais pour terminer sur une note plus douce, tu me manques comme personne ne m'a jamais manqué et je ne souhaite qu'une chose, c'est de me nicher au creux de tes bras et de sentir ton corps tout contre le mien._

 _Amoureusement,_

Hermione déglutit difficilement. Elle avait cru qu'il lâcherait l'affaire mais il n'en n'était rien et en plus, Severus était menacé aussi et elle savait que cela confirmait son choix. Elle ne pouvait pas rester dans les cachots. Elle sortit de la pièce avec l'enveloppe dans les mains et monta vers le bureau de la directrice. Elle annonça le mot de passe, et s'engouffra dans les escaliers. Elle toqua vivement à la porte du professeur Mcgonagall.

-Entrez !

-Minerva, bonjour, dit-elle avec force.

-Hermione, ma chère. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Vous m'avez l'air toute déterminée !

-Oui, j'ai besoin d'un nouvel appartement svp !

-Mais je pensais que vous logiez chez Severus ?

-Oui, mais je viens de recevoir une nouvelle lettre et vous devez comprendre que je ne souhaite mettre la vie de personne en danger. Sev … le professeur Snape a été très aimable de m'accueillir mais je ne peux rester indéfiniment dans ses appartements et je ne peux retourner dans les miens. Je souhaiterais donc vous demandez si vous pouviez me trouvez une autre chambre et s'il était possible d'avoir un ou deux elfes de maison avec moi, juste pour avoir un peu de compagnie.

-Hermione, bien entendu que je vais vous fournir un autre endroit. Laissez-moi m'organiser dans la journée et je reviendrai vers vous.

Milieu d'après-midi, Hermione fut convoquée dans le bureau de Minerva où cette dernière lui annonça qu'elle lui avait trouvé un appartement et une elfe de maison toute disposée à être à son service. Elles visitèrent l'appartement ensemble. Il était un peu plus petit mais Hermione n'était pas difficile. Elle voulait juste que Severus soit en sécurité et avoir un endroit qui ne lui rappelait pas les épreuves de ces derniers mois. L'elfe, Dina, s'occupa du transfert de ses affaires et en peu de temps, tous ses effets personnels avaient disparu des appartements du maître de potions et elle avait récupéré aussi toutes ses affaires de son ancien appartement. Elle avait à nouveau l'impression de reprendre le cours de sa vie même si cela signifiait qu'elle obéissait aux directives de son harceleur.

Elle passa le reste de la journée dans le salon, elle avait commencé à lire mais n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Après avoir relu pour la sixième fois la même phrase, elle ferma son livre et plongea son regard dans les flammes du feu. Elle essayait de trouver quelqu'un susceptible de faire tout cela. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle ruminait mais n'arrivait à aucune conclusion. Elle finit par s'assoupir dans son canapé.

En début de soirée, elle entendit des coups violents à sa porte. Elle sursauta et s'apprêta à ouvrir mais la prudence était de mise et elle s'enquit de son visiteur.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle sans grande assurance.

-Hermione, c'est moi, ouvre immédiatement cette porte, hurla Snape.

A peine la porte fut entrouverte, qu'il déboula dans le salon hors de lui.

-Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi plus aucune de tes affaires ne sont dans mes appartements ?

-Severus, tu connais très bien la réponse à cette question. J'ai demandé à Minerva un nouvel appartement.

-Ne penses-tu pas que tu aurais pu me consulter avant ? lui cracha-t-il !

-Ecoute, j'ai reçu une nouvelle lettre et clairement, cela ne lui plaisait pas que je sois encore dans les cachots. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose par ma faute. Alors peut-être que cela n'est pas courageux de ma part de céder mais je ne vois pas de meilleures solutions. J'ai pris une décision et je ne reviendrais pas dessus.

-Tu sais ce que tu risques à rester seule ici. Il a déjà réussi à pénétrer dans tes appartements. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas recommencer ?

-Je sais bien cela mais cela ne change rien au fait que je suis déjà assez mal comme cela avec toute cette histoire pour me culpabiliser encore plus s'il venait à t'arriver quelque chose.

-Pardon ? Je suis un poids pour ta conscience, c'est cela que tu es en train de me dire ?

-Je me suis mal exprimée, je voulais dire que …

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il la coupa.

-J'ai très bien compris Granger. Soyez certaine que je ne m'immiscerais plus dans votre vie !

Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Severus ! Attends !

Il fit un quart de tour mais refusa de la regarder dans les yeux de peur de céder à son regard.

-Tu as mal compris, je … je crois que je tiens à toi et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, tu peux comprendre cela ?

Il soupira, il se savait vaincu. Bien entendu qu'il pouvait le comprendre vu qu'il ressentait la même chose.

-Hermione, comprends-moi. Je veux ta sécurité aussi.

Elle s'approcha de lui, il se retourna complètement, l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa avec une telle fougue qu'elle faillit en tomber à la renverse s'il ne l'avait pas retenue. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque, le baiser devient de plus en plus passionné, tous les deux se frottant l'un contre l'autre, les mains se baladant partout sur leur corps et un pop retentit dans le salon. Ils s'écartèrent brusquement. Dina venait d'apparaître au moment le moins opportun.

-Miss, Dina s'excuse Miss. Dina ne voulait pas déranger la Miss mais vous aviez dit à Dina de venir pour 20h00 afin de préparer le bain de Miss.

Severus, surprit, ne put s'empêcher avec un petit sourire sournois :

-Eh bien Miss Granger, on emploie des elfes de maison ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je ne voulais pas me retrouver toute seule et elle insiste tellement pour me faire plaisir que je n'ai pas résister à l'envie de lui donner quelques tâches, dit-elle le plus fièrement possible.

-Dina, ne t'excuses pas, tu n'as rien fait de mal et oui, je te l'avais demandé. Va dans la salle de bain et je te rejoins d'ici peu. Merci Dina.

Dès que l'elfe fut partie, Severus déploya tout son charme pour faire revenir sa gryffondor chez lui.

-Hermione, fais tes affaires et reviens, lui dit-il tout en massant sa nuque.

-Non. Severus, tu ne sembles pas m'avoir très bien comprise. Je reste ici, c'est bien mieux pour tout le monde.

-Mais tu es butée ma parole ! dit-il tout en tournant comme un lion en cage dans le salon.

-Certes mais c'est pour le bien de tous et tu sais …

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte de ses appartements claquait. Il était parti hors de lui mais Hermione était certaine que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Elle termina sa soirée avec le bain que Dina lui avait préparé juste avant d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla d'une humeur morose. Elle repensait à sa dispute avec Severus et n'aimait pas du tout être fâchée avec lui. Elle espérait pouvoir lui dire un mot ou deux pendant le petit-déjeuner mais il n'était pas là. Elle partit donc à la bibliothèque. Une petite quinzaine d'élèves qui n'avaient pas cours attendaient devant la porte qu'Hermione ouvre pour pouvoir faire des recherches pour leurs devoirs.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au bureau et étonnamment, elle pensait qu'il y aurait une enveloppe déposée mais rien, il n'y avait absolument rien. Elle soupira de soulagement. Elle passa entre les tables pour vérifier que tout le monde avait les ouvrages nécessaires à leurs travaux et donnait quelques conseils à certains. Elle passa une petite heure avec un serpentard qui avait du mal à comprendre certaines notions du cours d'étude des moldus. Après cela, elle retourna à son bureau et commença à classer des livres en vue de faciliter leur rangement par la suite.

Elle tomba sur un recueil rouge parsemé de paillètes dorées. Le livre était véritablement sublime mais ne comportait aucun titre ni auteur. La curiosité était à son paroxysme et elle ouvrit l'ouvrage. Le décor autour d'elle changea complètement, elle était comme Alice aux pays des merveilles qui tombait dans le terrier du Lapin, elle avait l'impression de chuter dans un brouillard. Tout ce qu'elle connaissait autour d'elle disparaissait et elle finit par atterrir sur ses deux pieds sur un sol dur qui ressemblait à du béton. Elle ne pouvait faire aucun mouvement, comme si ses pieds étaient collés au sol, comme si tout son corps était paralysé. A ce moment-là, une douleur fulgurante lui transperça le cœur en la faisant hurler à la mort.

Elle entendit une voix lointaine qui murmurait d'une voix menaçante.

-Chienne ! Tu embrasses ce mangemort répugnant ! Tu aimes ça la noirceur, le côté obscur, c'est ça que tu veux ma petite garce. Ce sera donc ce que tu auras !

-Tu mérites cette punition ! Tu vas souffrir pour m'avoir trompé ainsi. Tu vas le voir souffrir pour m'avoir trompé ainsi. Vous allez souffrir pour m'avoir trompé ainsi.

Et apparu devant ses yeux, Severus Snape ! Elle ne comprenait, cette voix, cela ne pouvait être lui. Ce n'était pas la même voix. C'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas être à l'origine de tout cela. Et puis, elle compris en le voyant s'effondrer sur le sol et se tordre de douleur. Ses vêtements fumaient, et elle voyait sa peau apparaître à certains endroits comme si le tissu se désagrégeait. La chair de sa peau se mettait à fumer devant elle. Elle hurlait, pleurait et essayait de se débattre pour arriver à faire ne serait-ce qu'un geste pour le sauver. Mais elle était impuissante. Elle avait l'impression de devenir folle à le regarder agoniser sur ce sol gris qui se recouvrait petit à petit de sang.

Ensuite, la pièce tourna et la voix repris :

-Tu mérites cette punition ! Après cela, tu vas m'aimer où cela deviendra pire encore. Après cela, tu vas me vénérer ou je vous écorcherais vif.

Elle se retrouva à quatre pattes sur le sol froid. Elle baissa légèrement la tête vers son corps et vit qu'elle était simplement vêtue de sous-vêtement en dentelles rouges. Elle voyait une ombre tourner autour d'elle en faisant claquer un fouet. L'ombre lui indiqua d'un geste de la main de se rapprocher et sans avoir la maîtrise de son corps, elle sentit qu'elle se déplaçait à quatre pattes vers lui.

L'ombre lui murmura comme cela plusieurs ordres, agenouille-toi, abaisse-ton visage et lèche mes chaussures, pose tes mains sur mes cuisses, vénère-moi Hermione Granger ! Remonte tes mains lentement sur mes cuisses garce !

Et à nouveau, la pièce tourna et cette fois-ci, elle était sur une scène dans une tenue de cuir noir. Une barre de lapdance trônait au milieu de l'estrade. Des fines bandelettes de cuir cachaient à peine les tétons de ses seins. Ensuite, une sorte de string noir minuscule recouvrait le bas de son corps. Elle se sentait tellement réduite à un simple objet que les larmes bordaient les coins de ses yeux.

Et la voix repris sa même litanie :

-Tu mérites cette punition ! Tu n'es qu'une catin Hermione Granger, fais la catin pour moi Hermione.

Et comme la fois précédente, son corps se mit à bouger sans qu'elle puisse y faire quelque chose. Elle se dandinait sur scène dans des poses écoeurantes. Elle se caressait littéralement devant l'ombre et pour cette ombre. Elle avait honte, honte d'elle-même de ne pas pouvoir se défendre, honte d'être ainsi diminuée, elle voulait sombrer et ne plus devoir subir tout cela. Elle se frottait de manière suggestive contre la barre sur la scène, son humiliation était totale.

A la bibliothèque, il en était une toute autre histoire. Lorsqu'Hermione avait ouvert le livre, elle s'était bien mise à hurler dans la salle mais elle était toujours assise sur la chaise de son bureau. Les élèves affolés avaient tentés de l'appeler mais elle continuait de hurler. Un petit groupe avait filé dans les couloirs ameutés quiconque pourrait leur apporter de l'aide. Le professeur Flitwick avait été le premier à entendre le raffut des élèves dans le couloir et était sorti voir ce qu'il se passait. Dès qu'on l'avait averti de l'état de Miss Granger, il avait demandé à un élève de prévenir la directrice, à un autre d'aller trouver le professeur Snape et à une dernière de ramener Madame Pomfresh en vitesse.

Severus fut le premier arrivé sur les lieux. Quand l'élève avait toqué à sa classe et qu'il était rentré avant d'avoir été invité, Snape avait pensé lui donné un mois de retenue mais dès que le jeune poufsouffle avait prononcé le nom de Granger, il avait donné 30 points à sa maison et avait couru jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

Arrivé sur les lieux, il vit Hermione assise et hurler à plein poumon, les yeux grands ouverts et remplis d'effroi. Il tourna autour d'elle, examina le bureau et vit le livre qu'elle avait toujours dans les mains. Il sortit sa baguette et éloigna le livre d'elle mais rien ne se passa. Minerva et Poppy arrivèrent à ce moment-là et observèrent Severus manipuler le livre à distance.

-Severus ?

-Je ne sais pas, Minerva. Elle avait ce livre dans les mains et je présume que cela a un lien mais je ne vois rien à première vue qui pourrait cacher de la magie noire.

-Mon dieu, sanglota Poppy, ce cri est horrible, elle me donne la chair de poule.

Snape s'approcha d'elle et tenta de sonder son esprit par légimencie. A peine avait-il prononcé la formule qu'il fut projeté dans son esprit.

Il entendit d'abord la voix d'un homme qui répétait sans cesses les mêmes phrases. Ensuite, il vit Hermione qui se déhanchait sur une scène. Elle était vêtue comme une stripteaseuse et dansait de manière lascive. Ensuite, elle commença à se toucher et malgré la situation dramatique, Severus se sentit durcir. Et puis, l'envie lui passa très vite quand il vit une ombre qui observait la jeune femme. Il marcha en direction de la chose mais c'était véritablement un nuage sombre pas de visage, pas de corps, juste une voix qui répétait sans cesse la même chose.

Il se dirigea alors précipitamment vers la gryffondor.

-Hermione, Hermione ! C'est moi !

Elle était incapable de faire un seul mouvement autre que ceux qui lui étaient imposés. Les larmes perlèrent autour de ses yeux.

-Severus … tu .. je t'ai vu … tu étais mort ! hurla-t-elle.

-Non, je ne suis pas mort, tu es dans une sorte de songe je pense. Ecoute, je vais essayer de te sortir de là.

-Aide-moi, je t'en supplie, gémit-elle.

-Hermione, je voudrais que tu te concentres.

Il se tourna pour être face à elle et pour qu'elle puisse le regarder dans les yeux et ne plus avoir cette ombre menaçante en face d'elle.

-Ok, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix en fermant les yeux tellement elle se sentait humiliée d'être dans cette position devant lui.

-Regarde-moi Hermione ! dit-il fermement.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et le fixa et se rendit compte qu'il était sa bouée de sauvetage, qu'importe ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver, lui était là, avec elle.

-Je veux que tu fermes ton esprit ! Tu comprends ?

-Tu veux que je fasse de l'occlumencie ?

-Oui, fermes ton esprit et peut-être que tout cela s'arrêtera. Je n'ai pas d'autres idées. Essaie maintenant !

-Ok …

Elle faisait en sorte de vider sa tête et de fermer ses pensées à une intrusion extérieur mais le fait de danser en même temps n'aidait pas. Et puis, la pièce changea à nouveau et elle fut projetée dans la première vision. Severus était allongé sur le sol, elle pleurait, elle hurlait toute sa peine.

Le vrai Severus se mit face à elle pour ne plus qu'elle voit le corps au sol.

-Hermione, regarde-moi, je suis là, bien vivant et on va sortir de là. Je veux que tu te concentres, que tu fermes ton esprit et qu'on revienne dans la bibliothèque. Je suis là Hermione avec toi, il l'a pris dans ses bras et la serra fort en espérant qu'elle pourrait le sentir et lui murmurait constamment les mêmes paroles, je suis là Hermione, ramène-nous ma chérie, fermes ton esprit.

Et Severus fut expulsé magistralement de l'esprit de la belle en faisant un bond en arrière de plusieurs mètres dans la bibliothèque. Hermione glissa de sa chaise et s'effondra au sol. Madame Pomfresh la lévita pour l'amener au pas de course à l'infirmerie et faire un diagnostic de l'état général de sa santé. Une fois Severus ait repris ses esprits, il partit rejoindre Hermione suivit par la directrice.

Pendant que Poppy était occupée, Minerva questionna Severus :

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle à la limite de la crise de nerfs.

-Je pense qu'elle était comme dans un rêve éveillé mais version cauchemar et bien tenace. Elle a vécu plusieurs scénettes traumatisantes pour la punir de quelque chose. Il lui en voulait et n'arrêtait pas de répéter les mêmes phrases encore et encore. Franchement, c'était déjà éprouvant pour moi Minerva, alors je n'ose imaginer ce qu'elle a vécu là-dedans.

Il s'effondra sur une chaise de l'infirmerie passant ses mains dans ses cheveux d'un air fatigué.

Minerva fut étonné par la sollicitude de Snape envers sa jeune collègue et ne doutait plus de leur attachement mutuel mais ce qui l'inquiétait était justement l'inquiétude de Severus. Elle avait pensé que l'admirateur finirait par sa lasser mais il était tenace et de plus en plus violent. Elle angoissant pour sa jeune protégée et appréhendait la fin de cette histoire.

Hermione passa toute la nuit à l'infirmerie avec Severus à son chevet.

 _ooo_

Comme promis le chapitre 10 directement. Pour me faire pardonner, je n'ai rien coupé donc il est plus long que les autres. Il est aussi plus sombre … et non, toujours pas d'infos sur l'identité du fameux maniaque !

Le hic, c'est que maintenant, je n'ai plus d'avance dans mes chapitres. J'ai quand même un plan pour la suite mais il va falloir que je bosses sur ça hein :)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

A bientôt !

Ps : Toutes mes excuses pour les fautes, j'ai beau relire et relire, je ne les vois plus. J'arrive encore à en retrouver sur les premiers chaps ! Je m'attellerai une fois l'histoire terminée à tout imprimer et à relire méthodiquement au calme !


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione ouvrit les yeux et s'attendrit sur l'homme qui était assis dans le fauteuil à côté de son lit. Severus dormait, la tête légèrement penchée. Les larmes apparurent au coin des yeux de la jeune femme en voyant l'homme qu'elle aimait à ses côtés. Elle aurait tellement voulu qu'il la prenne dans ses bras à ce moment-là.

Comme un appel silencieux, il avait ouvert les yeux et plongé son regard dans le sien. Elle pleurait. Il se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il avait passé la nuit, s'assit sur le bord du lit et donna un petit coup de hanche à la brune pour qu'elle lui fasse une place. Il s'installa à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras. Il entendu son soupir de satisfaction et déposa un léger baiser sur son front.

Tous deux profitaient de cet instant de calme ou juste le souffle de leurs respirations brisaient la quiétude du moment. Ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient plus continuer comme cela. La situation était devenue plus que critique, il fallait trouver une solution car la prochaine fois, un drame pourrait bien se produire.

Leur repos fut de courte durée car les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrèrent en fracas et des pas précipités se firent entendre. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se séparer que les rideaux s'écartèrent pour laisser entrevoir les visages inquiets de Ron, Ginny et Harry.

-Her…Hermione ?, grimaça Ron

-Bonjour Hermione, Professeur Snape, sourit Ginny en inclinant la tête respectueusement devant son ancien Professeur

-Euh … le Professeur McGonagall nous a avertis et nous sommes venus aussi vite que possible. Mais peut-être pourrions-nous repasser dans un petit moment, dit Harry visiblement gêné par la situation

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire Monsieur Potter, je vous laisse avec Miss Granger.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Hermione.

-Je repasserai plus tard, et il lui baisa à nouveau le front et sortit sans un regard aux trois jeunes gens.

-Hermione ! Mais enfin … mais, c'était quoi ça ! beugla Ron, fou de rage

-Ron, s'il-te-plait, ne commence pas. Je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme pour batailler avec toi.

Harry regardait Ron avec sévérité et afin que son meilleur ami comprenne bien sa position quant à cette relation, il posa sa main sur le bras de la jeune femme et le serra.

-Je suis content que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un qui te corresponde, dit-il de manière attendrie à sa meilleure amie.

Ginny, pareille à elle-même, lui chuchota à l'oreille de tout lui raconter et appuya ses propos par un clin d'œil pas du tout discret.

Ces attentions gonflèrent le cœur d'Hermione de joie mais aussi de tristesse en voyant l'air renfrogné de Ron. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du rouquin qui finit par lui dire que si elle était heureuse avec lui, c'était alors le choix le plus adapté.

Hermione avait encore besoin de se reposer et donc les trois jeunes gens décidèrent de faire un tour dans le château.

Au détour d'un couloir, Snape apparut et interpella Harry.

-Monsieur Potter, auriez-vous une minute ?

Harry interloqué, regarda ses amis et hocha de la tête.

Il suivit le Maitre des cachots jusqu'à ce qu'il pensait être sa salle de classe mais au lieu de s'arrêter, ils continuèrent jusqu'aux appartements de Severus.

Ils y entrèrent et Snape proposa un verre à Harry qui l'accepta plus par politesse et afin de ne pas contrarier ce dernier. Ils s'assirent face à face autour de la table basse.

-Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot Potter, je ne sais plus quoi faire, soupira l'homme.

Toute la fatigue et l'inquiétude se voyait sur son visage. Harry fut stupéfait de voir l'homme si impénétrable à son habitude, se laisser aller devant lui.

-Monsieur, le Professeur McGonagall nous a expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé, dit Harry avec gravité. Je suis inquiet pour Hermione. Cet homme ne va pas la lâcher, n'est-ce-pas Monsieur ?

-Non, Potter. J'en doute fortement. Et c'est ici que j'ai besoin de votre aide. Hermione n'a aucune idée de l'identité de cet homme, nous n'avons aucune piste !

Severus se leva, commença à faire les cent pas dans le salon.

-J'ai bien conscience de connaitre cette écriture mais je suis incapable de me rappeler de qui il s'agit bons sang !, hurla Severus en jetant son verre contre le mur.

Harry sursauta et la colère du Maitre de potions était palpable dans tout le salon.

-Peut-être pourriez-vous jeter un œil aux courriers et voir si vous, ou vos amis peuvent aider ?

-Monsieur, cela ne servira à rien. Nous avions subtilisé le mot au terrier et nous n'avions pas reconnu l'écriture, répondit Harry avec dépit. Je présume que vous avez demandé aux autres professeurs si cela leur disait quelque chose ?

-Vous me prenez pour un idiot Potter ? Bien entendu que j'ai fait le tour des autres enseignants. Minerva semble la reconnaitre également mais ne peut pas mettre un nom dessus.

Le silence s'installa, tous les deux plongés dans leurs pensées.

-Et dans votre mémoire, vous n'avez pas le souvenir de quelqu'un intéressé par votre amie pendant sa scolarité ou une mésaventure qui vous reviendrait à l'esprit ? interrogea Severus avec une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

-Non Monsieur, on sait tous qu'elle n'a eu que Viktor et Ron comme relation amoureuse … Il ne s'agit peut-être pas d'un ancien élève, essaya Harry.

-C'est fort improbable, dit-il tout en se rasseyant et en pinçant l'arrête de son nez. Cette personne connait le château, son entourage, il y a trop de détails concernant sa scolarité. C'est pour cela que je vous ai demandé de venir. Vous étiez ce foutu trio d'or Potter, indécollable, vous devez bien avoir un souvenir là-dedans qui nous serait utile !, argua-t-il avec véhémence.

Sans se targuer de connaitre le sombre Professeur, Harry sentit le vent tourner. Il n'aimait pas du tout le regard de ce dernier et ni sa voix qui avait pris un ton doucereux ou planait une certaine menace. Il sentit des sueurs froides le long de son dos et fixait les yeux de Snape. Il vit que ce dernier prenait sa baguette et il n'en fallut pas plus à Harry pour sauter du canapé et aller s'y réfugier derrière.

-Professeur Rogue, je sais que la situation est bancale mais vous devriez vous calmer et réfléchir aux actes irréfléchis que vous pourriez commettre sous la pression.

-Potter, je ne sais pas à quoi vous pensiez mais je voulais juste utiliser la légimencie sur vous ! ricana Severus.

-Oh … Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit au lieu de prendre cet air de maniaque dépressif aussi ! hurla presque Harry.

-Vous m'avez traité de quoi Monsieur Potter ? persiffla l'homme en noir.

-Je voulais juste dire que …

-Suffit Potter ! Je vais laisser passer cet incident juste parce que votre fuite derrière mon fauteuil à la vue de ma baguette aura égayé ma journée ! Asseyez-vous ! Vous vous souvenez certainement de nos leçons Potter ?, renifla Snape.

-Oooooh oui, ricana-t-il.

-Très bien mais vous allez faire l'inverse de ce que je vous ai enseigné. En somme, ne luttez pas ! Compris ?!

Harry hocha la tête, respira une bonne bouffée d'air et fit signe d'être prêt.

-Legimens !

Snape pénétra dans les souvenirs du garçon et remonta à une vitesse folle pour arriver aux jeunes années, il bousculait les souvenirs pour mettre la main sur quelque chose qui pourrait les aider.

Cela faisait une heure qu'il fouinait le moindre recoin, la moindre image, il ressentait l'inconfort du jeune homme face à lui, et son mal de tête aussi. Il ressortit de l'esprit d'Harry.

Il tourna comme un lion en cage et ruminait quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Il sortit comme une furie de la pièce, Harry s'empressa de le suivre dans ce qui semblait être un bureau. Il fouillait des tas de vieux journaux. Quand soudain, il se figea, on avait l'impression qu'il ne respirait plus, ses yeux devinrent encore plus noirs et une grimace de haine apparut sur son visage.

-McLaggen !

-Cormac ? dit Harry. Vous n'y pensez pas, ce type est bête comme ses pieds. Il n'aurait jamais réussi à établir un plan pareil !

-Le fils, en effet ! Mais pas le père !

-Quoi ?! Vous pensez que le père de McLaggen est le gars que nous cherchons ?

-Non, Potter ! C'est bien le fils qui nous intéresse ! Mais …

Severus n'eut pas le temps de terminer son explication que l'on tambourinait à la porte avec une puissance qui aurait pu faire penser à un troupeau d'hippogriffes. Tous deux se précipitèrent dans le salon et n'eurent pas le temps de s'enquirent du visiteur que la porte explosa pour laisser apparaitre une tornade hystérique.

-Minerva, par Merlin, ma porte ! Hurla Snape.

-Elle a disparu ! Hermione a disparu ! cria-t-elle entre larmes, hoquets et fureur.

 _ooo_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Un silence mortel s'installa dans la pièce à cette annonce.

Ron et Ginny arrivèrent en trombe suivis par un Rémus essoufflé. Tous les regards étaient dirigés vers Severus qui dut s'appuyer sur le dos d'un fauteuil pendant un instant. Tout le monde fut surpris de voir le Maitre de Potions faiblir. Mais très vite la douleur qui perçait les traits de son visage se transforma en rage pure.

-Très bien. Lupin, Weasley et Potter, avec moi. Minerva et Miss Weaslay, faites marcher vos contacts pour avertir le plus de pointures du Ministère. Mais vous attendez quoi bon sang pour vous bouger !

-Severus, mais où allez-vous ? dit une Minerva stressée. Expliquez-nous !

-Elle a raison Severus, asseyons-nous. Faisons le point sur la situation et nous partirons directement après, tenta Rémus.

Severus n'arrivait plus à garder son sang-froid, des milliers de pensées fusaient dans sa tête, il ne voulait pas perdre de temps mais pour avoir vécu deux guerres, il savait que la concertation de l'équipe avant la mise en action d'un projet était primordiale.

-Soit ! J'ai utilisé la légimencie sur Potter afin de déterminer si un détail ne nous avait pas échappé. Il s'avère que tout le monde se souvient de deux courtisans d'Hermione : Viktor Krum et Monsieur Weasley.

Ron se mit à devenir rouge à l'énonciation de son nom et surtout sous le regard désapprobateur de Snape.

-Mais il semblerait qu'on ait passé sous silence le nom de Cormac MgLaggen.

-McLaggen ! Mais c'est ridicule ! Ils n'ont jamais été un couple et qui plus est, ce mec est bête comme ses pieds, pouffa Ron.

Harry essaya d'attirer l'attention de Ron en faisant de grand signe de tête afin qu'il évite de reproduire la conversation que lui-même avait eu avec le Professeur Snape quelques minutes avant.

Severus grogna et jeta un œil à Potter en se disant que ces deux-là n'étaient pas des amis pour rien devant une telle bêtise coordonnée.

-Monsieur Weasley, connaissez-vous Tiberius McLaggen par le plus grand des hasards ?

-Pas personnellement mais il travaille au Ministère et il s'agit de l'oncle de Cormac, non ?

-En effet. Tiberius McLaggen est le responsable du Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir aussi que qu'il était un grand ami de notre ancien Ministre, Rufus Scrimgeour ?

-Oui mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport …

A ce moment précis, Minerva porta sa main devant sa bouche, et d'une mine horrifiée compris où Severus voulait en venir.

-Figurez-vous qu'après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, des enquêtes ont été menées pour déloger les traitres et déterminer l'implication de tous dans cette guerre, mais je ne vous apprends certainement rien là. Lors de l'étude du cas de Scrimgeour, il n'y avait pas que des mangemorts impliqués et c'est comme cela que nous avons appris que Terence McLaggen, le père de Cormac, faisait partie des assaillants du Ministre.

Tout le monde était pendu aux lèvres de Severus, on entendait que le ronronnement de sa voix et le feu qui crépitait dans l'âtre. Minverva voyant son collègue se perdre tout doucement dans ses pensées continua le récit.

-Terence McLaggen avait ses entrées au Ministère de par son frère mais l'enviait terriblement. Il faisait certes bonne figure en publique mais on apprit bien plus tard qu'il lui vouait une haine féroce en raison de sa réussite. Et sa jalousie a finit pas noircir son être et sa magie. Il pratiquait les arts sombres et avait un talent certain pour développer des sorts noirs. Lors de son interrogatoire sous veritaserum, il avoua que sa vie était dédiée à trouver le plus de moyens possibles pour torturer son frère et la famille de celui-ci. Il avait donc comme projet de servir indirectement les intérêts de Voldemort. Une fois le ministre tué et le ministère défait, son frère n'aurait plus un tel statut dans la société. Cela aurait été une première victoire pour lui. Il avait installé une chambre de torture dans son manoir et enlevait régulièrement des moldus pour faire des expériences. Et un sort particulièrement déplaisant avait été révélé au public …

Minerva ne put continuer, un sanglot la prit à la gorge.

-Le Nigra Somnium, termina Severus.

-Ou le rêve noir, ajouta Rémus.

-De quoi s'agit-il Professeurs, demanda Ginny en passant d'un professeur à l'autre.

-Il s'agit d'une sorte de rêve éveillé, une projection dans l'esprit sauf que le but est clairement de faire vivre l'enfer à celui qui reçoit les images. Les moldus enlevés sont morts pour la plupart mais ceux qui ont survécu en sont devenus fous.

Les trois jeunes gens comprirent pourquoi leur ancien professeur de potions avait fait le lien avec Cormac. Hermione avait été victime de ce sortilège noir et cela ne pouvait plus être une coïncidence !

Ginny avait des larmes qui roulaient le long de ses joues, Harry la serra contre lui et Ron avait les yeux perdus dans le vague.

-Où se trouve ce Terence McLaggen désormais ? demanda Harry.

-Il est enfermé à Azkaban me semble-t-il, répondit Rémus.

-Oui, en effet. Et je pense qu'il est temps de rendre visite à Tiberius McLaggen. Y allons-nous ?, demanda un Severus dont le ton ordonnait plus qu'il ne proposait.

Les quatre hommes se levèrent, sortirent du château pour aller transplaner jusqu'à la demeure de l'oncle de Cormac.

Ils atterrirent devant les grilles d'un manoir immense.

Severus s'approcha d'une cloche et fit retentir cette dernière sans qu'un seul bruit ne se fasse entendre. Ron et Harry se regardèrent avec incompréhension mais avant d'avoir pu émettre une réflexion quant à la défaillance de l'objet un pop se fit entendre et un elfe de maison apparut de l'autre côté de la grille.

-Bonsoir, je suis Clumpy. En quoi Clumpy peut-il aider ces Messieurs ?

-Bonsoir, je suis Severus Snape, Professeur de Potions à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Nous souhaiterions nous entretenir avec ton Maitre, maintenant !

-Professeur, Clumpy s'excuse mais le Maitre ne reçoit pas si tard. Clumpy demande à ces Messieurs de repasser demain.

Severus retenait sa fureur et Rémus dut intervenir en voyant les doigts de son collègue se crisper sur sa baguette.

-Clumpy, bonsoir. Je m'appelle Rémus Lupin et je suis également Professeur à Poudlard. Peux-tu nous conduire auprès de Monsieur McLaggen. La vie d'une jeune sorcière est peut-être en danger et lui seul peut nous aider.

-Clumpy revient Messieurs, et dans un nouveau pop, l'elfe disparut.

Peu de temps après le départ de l'elfe, les grilles firent mines de s'ouvrir et ils purent pénétrer sur un sentier de gravillon qui les menait vers la demeure de Tiberius.

Severus regarda Rémus et inclina la tête dans sa direction en signe de reconnaissance.

Trente minutes plus tard, ils ressortaient avec une liste de lieux ayant appartenus à la famille McLaggen.

 _ooo_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Sa tête lui faisait mal, elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux, et fixa le plafond. Ensuite, tout doucement elle tourna la tête pour observer l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Il s'agissait d'un salon, elle était couchée sur un canapé moelleux, un feu ouvert réchauffait la pièce, des bibliothèques recouvraient les murs. Un portrait se trouvait au-dessus de la cheminée et elle fut prise par un haut-le-cœur en voyant le visage de l'homme qui y était représenté. Tout lui remontait à l'esprit et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit. Hermione retint sa respiration et vit entrer Dina, son elfe de maison.

-Dina … Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

-Miss, Dina sert son Maitre et le Maitre veut Miss Granger. Alors, Dina a fait ce que le Maitre voulait.

-Tu dois m'aider Dina, je dois partir d'ici, tu sais que c'est mal de me garder ici contre ma volonté, tu comprends Dina ? supplia Hermione.

-Miss, Dina ne comprends que les désirs du Maitre Miss, Dina n'a pas besoin de savoir si c'est bien ou mal pour la Miss, du moment que c'est bien pour le Maitre. La petite elfe déposa un plateau sur la table basse, face à Hermione. Maintenant, Miss doit manger. Ce sont des choses faciles à manger pour Miss, sans couverts.

Hermione regardait l'elfe dresser la table basse, se leva et voulu s'élancer vers la porte mais elle fut retenue par des fils invisibles à ses poignets qui la projetèrent à nouveau sur le canapé.

-Miss, cria Dina. Non, Miss doit rester sur le canapé. Miss n'a pas le droit de partir.

Hermione frottait ses poignets qui lui brulaient comme si un lasso de feu les entourait.

-Miss, ceci est un sort du Maitre. Au plus Miss s'éloignera, au plus les liens lui feront du mal. Vous comprenez, Miss ?

Hermione avait les yeux brouillés par les larmes, elle se massait les poignets tout en songeant que son calvaire ne faisait que commencer.

-Miss, Dina va revenir dans une heure pour préparer la Miss pour le Maitre. Mangez maintenant Miss, cela vous fera du bien.

Et l'elfe s'en alla, laissant une Hermione fondre en larmes de tristesse, de rage et de désespoir.

Elle se roula en boule dans le canapé, et se remémora le début de sa journée dans les bras de Severus. Ensuite, les visages de ses amis apparurent dans son esprit. Ils l'avaient laissée se reposer.

En se réveillant, elle avait voulu les rejoindre et avait appelé Dina pour avoir des vêtements propres. Quand cette dernière était revenue, Hermione avait été agrippée et transplanée. Une fois atterrie, elle avait cru à une blague en voyant Cormac McLaggen devant elle. Mais quand il l'avait appelée « Mon Amour », c'est avec effroi qu'elle l'avait regardé. Il avait voulu la serrer dans ses bras et elle avait voulu le frapper en retour mais il avait bloqué son bras et de l'autre main, elle avait reçu une gifle magistrale qui l'avait projeté contre un mur et elle avait perdu connaissance.

L'heure s'était rapidement écoulée et Dina fut vite de retour. Elle avait dans ses bras une robe rouge sang ainsi que de la lingerie en dentelle rouge également.

-Miss, il est l'heure de vous préparer.

Hermione hocha la tête car il ne servait à rien de lutter contre l'elfe. Elle devait garder ses forces pour plus tard. Elle enfila donc les sous-vêtements et la robe. L'elfe se mit à lui brosser les cheveux et fit une longue tresse dedans.

-Miss est prête. Je vais prévenir le Maitre, dit l'elfe de maison tout en trottinant vers la porte.

Hermione avait les mains moites, des sueurs froides et des palpitations. Elle ne savait pas comment agir avec Cormac. Elle avait connu ce garçon pendant sa scolarité à Poudlard, il avait été dans la même maison qu'elle et il y avait même eu un rapprochement entre eux afin de rendre Ron jaloux. Mais elle ne comprenait pas comment ce jeune homme un peu simple avait pu basculer dans la folie.

La poignée de la porte s'abaissa et Hermione arrêta de respirer. Il entra.

-Bonsoir Hermione. J'espère que tu es dans de meilleures dispositions que tout à l'heure, dit-il avec un sourire des plus charmeurs mais dont la lueur de folie était nettement visible dans ses yeux qui détaillaient Hermione sous toutes les coutures.

-Bonsoir Cormac.

Elle ne savait pas quoi ajouter. Devait-elle la jouer finaude et rentrer dans son jeu, devait-elle se rebeller comme la gryffondor qu'elle était ou peut-être jouer la carte du larmoiement et espérer un peu de compassion ?

-Je comprends que mes manières sont peu orthodoxes mais je ne pouvais plus te laisser là-bas. Dina me racontait tout ce que l'autre batard des cachots te faisait subir et …

-Pardon ? Que me faisait subir Severus ? M'envoyait-il des lettres écrites par un malade mental, pénétrait-il dans mes appartements pour tout saccager, ou peut-être a-t-il tué mon chat ou essayé de me pousser au bord de la folie ? Dis-moi McLaggen que me faisait-il subir ?

Finalement Hermione avait opté pour le tempérament des lions mais elle sut très vite qu'elle avait été trop loin quand ses liens invisibles se mirent à lui bruler la chaire.

-Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis, hurla-t-il avec une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux. Tu ne me parleras plus sur ce ton, femme !

En plus d'avoir la douleur qui lui déchirait la peau, elle se retrouva à genoux, à ses pieds, sans pouvoir bouger.

-Que fais-tu Cormac ?, demanda-t-elle apeurée.

-Je t'apprends où est ta place à mes côtés !, et il l'a gifla avec force.

Hermione ne put retenir ses larmes et se mura dans le silence.

-Maintenant que tu es calmée, je vais t'expliquer deux ou trois petites choses. Nous sommes ici dans notre maison. Tu pourras avoir accès à toutes les pièces dès que tu seras dressée. Tu dois être heureuse de ce privilège, compris !, et il commença à déambuler dans le salon. J'ai cherché la compagne parfaite pendant quelques semaines et puis, pendant l'été, j'ai vu cet article de toi, héroïne de guerre, qui commencerait sa rentrée à Poudlard en tant que nouvelle bibliothécaire. Une pure gryffondor, une femme célèbre et respectée dans le monde sorcier, tout ce que mon père aurait désiré pour lui ou pour moi !, dit-il avec un large sourire. Alors, j'ai voulu tenter ma chance mais si tu t'en souviens, nous nous étions rencontrés sur le chemin de traverse alors que tu préparais ta rentrée mais tu ne m'a même pas jeté un regard. Alors j'ai décidé de provoquer le destin. Il était facile de faire engager Dina à Poudlard et ses comptes-rendus sur ta personne m'ont délectés. Tu dois voir ma pièce secrète qui t'es consacrée, un chef-d'œuvre ! Dina est aussi très bonne photographe.

A ces mots, les oreilles de l'elfe bâtirent l'air et elle s'inclina devant lui.

-Maitre est trop bon avec Dina, minauda l'elfe.

-Tu as fait tout cela pour plaire à ton père ? demanda Hermione en ignorant le regard désapprobateur de l'elfe.

Cormac s'agita, il devenait rouge, le regard fuyant. Il prit une photo sur la cheminée et la montra à Hermione.

Hermione examina la photo. Il y avait trois personnes dessus en tenue de chasse. Un petit garçon qui devait être Cormac, un homme élégant au sourire lumineux et un autre homme beaucoup plus sombre. Elle apprit que son père était bien évidemment l'homme au visage renfrogné et l'autre homme était son oncle.

-Mon père voulait que notre famille soit respectée. Il souhaitait avoir la vie que menait mon oncle. Tiberius avait tout et mon père, rien ! Bien entendu que nous profitions des avantages de mon oncle mais nous n'étions rien de plus que le petit peuple qui gravitait autour de lui. Mon père aspirait à plus mais comment briller alors que son frère prenait déjà toute la place. Il aurait pu faire carrière au Ministère si mon oncle n'avait pas été là car comment égaler le grand Tiberius McLaggen que tout le monde vénérait, même le Ministre l'adorait. D'ailleurs, tu as certainement lu dans les journaux que mon père avait gagné un aller-simple pour Azkaban pour le meurtre de l'ancien Ministre ?

Hermione se souvenait effectivement qu'un homme dénommé McLaggen avait été accusé de meurtre sur la personne de Rufus Scrimgeour.

-Eh bien, j'ai décidé de lui rendre hommage en faisant mieux que mon oncle. Mon plan est simple, épouser une femme célèbre, intelligente et qui inspire le respect. Et pour ne rien négliger, tu es la meilleure amie de Potter. Ensuite, on te trouvera certainement une place bien élevée dans la hiérarchie du Ministère, sans compter que tu n'es pas bête, cela ne gâche rien. Ensuite, tu utiliseras tes contacts pour me trouver un poste important là-bas. Nous deviendrons la famille à inviter partout, je laverai le nom de mon père et il pourra au moins avoir la satisfaction de savoir que son fils a réussi, là où lui a échoué.

-Cormac, réfléchis, tu ne m'aimes pas, tu ne seras pas heureux, supplia Hermione.

-Mais bien entendu que je t'aime, enfin disons que j'ai appris à t'aimer. Tu es devenue plutôt jolie au fil des années, ajouta-t-il.

-Mais moi, je ne t'aime pas ! Et je ne t'aimerais jamais !

-Granger, attention, tu commences à me fatiguer. Saches que j'ai des moyens de persuasion qui te feront très vite changer d'avis. Un héritage de mon père ! Avant son arrestation, j'ai caché des objets et des livres de magies noires et énormément de manuscrits qu'il avait rédigés. Mon père était un génie dans la création de sorts tous plus orignaux que les autres. D'ailleurs, tu en as expérimenté un si tu te souviens bien, ricana-t-il. Je pense qu'au terme de quelques mois, tu seras prête à être présentée à la société.

-Tu crois que mes amis ne se sont pas aperçus de ma disparition ! Tu crois qu'ils ne vont pas comprendre que tu me manipules !?

-Comment crois-tu que personne n'ait reconnu mon écriture ?

-Severus l'a reconnu, il l'avait déjà vue !

-Mais il ne pouvait dire de qui elle provenait, n'est-ce-pas ?

Hermione resta silencieuse, ce qui provoqua un horrible rictus de plaisir sur le visage du blond.

-Je m'en doutais. Mon père avait de la ressource et sache que ses livres sont remplis de petites astuces pour manipuler l'esprit des gens. Alors, je peux dire que je n'aurais pas trop de mal à leur faire croire que toute cette situation est normale !

-Maintenant, je pense que nous pouvons passer aux choses sérieuses, sourit-il.

-Que veux-tu dire ? paniqua Hermione.

-Saches que je pourrais faire sans mais un mariage de sang, de corps et d'esprits me permettront de mieux te contrôler à l'avenir ! C'est un rituel qui mélange la magie du sang et la magie sexuelle. Cela rendra nettement plus efficace toutes mes tentatives pour plier ton échine à mes désirs ma chérie.

Hermione était sur le point de s'évanouir mais elle refusait de lui faciliter la tâche !

-Dina, veux-tu bien nous préparer l'autel !

Dina se précipita hors de la pièce pendant que Cormac tournait autour d'Hermione en faisant glisser son index sur la peau nue de ses épaules. Elle aurait voulu hurler mais elle faisait travailler son esprit à plein régime afin de sortir de cette situation.

Dina revint en faisant léviter une grande table en bois massif, elle y déposa un drap blanc et rempli la pièce de bougies. Elle avait aussi disposé une autre table, beaucoup plus petite où se trouvait un poignard, un bol rempli d'un liquide ressemblant à de l'huile, une bougie noire comme l'ébène et une grosse bague en argent avec un seau.

-La bague est pour mon plaisir personnel pour que tu te rappelles à vie à qui tu appartiens, grimaça-t-il.

-Maitre, tout est prêt.

-Merci Dina, tu peux rentrer à Poudlard. Nous ne voulons éveiller les soupçons de personne, n'est-ce-pas ?!

L'elfe sortit et McLaggen se tourna vers Hermione.

-A nous deux ! Tu vas être une gentille fille et peut-être que je saurai te faire plaisir ! Je te veux depuis si longtemps Hermione ! Tu es à moi maintenant, tu m'appartiens. Et tu vas m'aimer comme je t'aime !

Hermione déglutit avec difficultés. Il lévita la brune vers la table qui servirait d'autel. Elle tenta de se lever de la table mais elle devait contenir un sortilège également car elle était comme plaquée contre le bois.

-Tsss … J'ai dit d'être gentille Granger, tu crois vraiment que j'aurais été assez stupide pour te laisser courir comme un lapin. Maintenant, je vais t'entailler les poignets et laisser couler ton sang jusqu'à la limite de l'évanouissement. Ce sang servira de base à une potion de contrôle. Je l'ingurgiterais et le rituel sexuel ne sera plus qu'une broutille une fois que je t'aurais en mon pouvoir.

Il plaça deux grands bols en cuivre sous les poignets de la jeune femme et trancha la chaire avec le poignard. Hermione se sentait de plus en plus faible. Comme si la vie s'écoulait d'elle mais elle savait qu'il ne la laisserait pas mourir. Ce n'était pas son plan. Elle pouvait juste en conclure que c'était SA vie à elle qui s'échappait de ses veines et que bientôt elle ne serait plus qu'une chose sous le contrôle d'un autre. Elle allait bientôt perdre connaissance, elle le sentait. Elle ne voyait pratiquement plus rien, ses oreilles bourdonnaient, elle avait froid.

Elle entendit des bruits, puis elle sentit qu'on la prenait dans les bras, elle se dit que c'était la fin. Alors elle pensa à ses parents en Australie, à ses amis, et enfin à Severus. Elle se repassait chaque détail de son visage et elle arrivait presque à reproduire le son de sa voix dans sa tête. Si elle devait être consciente au moment du rituel sexuel, elle voulait voir cette image dans son esprit. Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant de tomber évanouie.

 _ooo_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Hermione ouvrit tout doucement les yeux et était certaine d'avoir perdu l'esprit. Des larmes ruisselaient sur son visage en pensant à la fin de son existence en tant que femme libre mais aussi de joie par le décor qu'il y avait autour d'elle.

Elle avait dû souhaiter tellement fort être dans un endroit familier qu'elle se voyait à l'infirmerie, au chaud, dans des draps propres. Elle entendait le doux murmure de la voix de Severus et si cela devait se terminer comme cela, elle était heureuse de savoir que finalement elle n'aurait peut-être pas conscience de la vie que lui réservait McLaggen.

Le rideau de son lit s'ouvrit sur des visages familiers. Poppy, Minerva et Severus la regardaient.

-Hermione ?, demanda Severus.

Elle n'arrivait pas à répondre, elle fixait juste son visage.

-Hermione, tu m'entends ?, répéta-t-il cette fois-ci avec inquiétude.

-Poppy !, Hurla Snape.

-Severus, je suis juste à côté, ne hurlez pas par Merlin !, s'égosilla la vieille infirmière. Elle est en état de choc, il faut la laisser se reposer. Je vais lui donner une potion de sommeil sans rêves, il faut qu'elle reprenne des forces et pour cela, elle doit dormir !

Quelques heures plus tard, des bruits réveillèrent une Hermione passablement reposée.

Elle ne se sentait pas vaseuse, elle avait l'impression de posséder son corps et son esprit. Elle se releva mais sa tête se mit à tourner et elle s'appuya contre les oreillers.

-Y-a-t-il quelqu'un ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Un drap s'ouvrit brusquement et laissa apparaitre un Severus Snape épuisé.

-Merlin, Merci. Hermione, comment te sens-tu ?

-Je pense que ça va mais que s'est-il passé, j'étais chez Cormac. Il s'apprêtait à faire un rituel et …

Hermione éclata en sanglots, Severus la pris dans ses bras, et la berça.

-Ca va aller Hermione, tout est fini. Tout est fini maintenant, murmura-t-il.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

Minerva, Rémus, Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient là.

Poppy arriva comme une furie à la suite de la troupe.

-Severus ! Je vous avais demandé de me prévenir dès son réveil ! Il faut que je vérifie ses constantes et vous ne devez pas vous levez vous non plus, dit-elle avec un regard pour chaque homme présent dans la pièce.

-Mais Madame Pomfresh, on voulait juste savoir comment allait Hermione !, couina Ron.

-Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?, demanda Hermione.

Rémus conta comment Severus avait sondé l'esprit d'Harry et fait le lien entre le sort qu'elle avait subi et la famille McLaggen. Il avait mis du temps à la trouver suite aux informations de Tiberius car bien entendu la maison dans laquelle était retenue Hermione était la dernière de la liste qu'on leur avait fournie. Lorsqu'ils avaient pénétré dans la demeure de Cormac, pas mal de pièges s'étaient activés. Du coup, Rémus avait une énorme balafre au visage, Severus avait le bras brulé au 3ème degré, Harry avait la jambe cassée et Ron avait perdu son œil droit.

Hermione fut effondrée par les souffrances qu'avaient endurées ses amis. Elle ne put s'empêcher de murmurer un désolé que tous s'empressèrent de rejeter car elle n'était fautive en rien.

Rémus continua le récit en expliquant qu'ils avaient atteint la pièce dans laquelle elle et Cormac se trouvaient. Une lutte s'était vite réglée vu le nombre d'opposants à McLaggen. Severus s'était empressé de la ramener à Poudlard pour lui administrer des potions de régénérations sanguines.

-Merci à tous, je ne voulais pas vous faire subir tout ça, sanglota Hermione.

-Hermione, tu es notre amie. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu aurais fait de même pour chacun d'entre nous, lui dit Harry.

-Et puis, Hermignonne, je vais pouvoir avoir le même œil que Maugrey d'après Madame Pomfresh. Ce n'est pas trop la classe pour un futur Auror !, dit un Ron gonflant sa poitrine d'orgueil.

Hermione rigola et leur lança un sourire complice.

-Bon maintenant, je vous veux tous au lit, rappela Madame Pomfresh.

Tout le monde retourna vers sa couchette. Severus regarda Hermione, il caressa sa joue et elle appuya son visage contre sa main. Il s'approcha et l'embrassa délicatement. S'asseyant sur le bord du lit, il fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon et en sortit un petit écrin.

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux en se demandant s'il n'avait pas été victime de blessures plus graves qu'il n'en laissait paraitre.

-Hermione Granger, voulez-vous m'épouser ?

-Severus, je ne sais pas quoi dire, dit-elle complètement effarée.

-Miss-je-sais-tout ? Vraiment ?, plaisanta-t-il.

-Pour quelle raison ? Si c'est en rapport avec les derniers évènements, la raison est mauvaise Severus, dit-elle sérieusement.

-Je ne veux pas qu'un autre cinglé me dame le pion si tu veux tout savoir !,répondit-il tout aussi sérieusement.

-Severus …

-Je t'aime Hermione, c'est une raison suffisante ça ?!, questionna-il avec une touche d'énervement dans la voix.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux sous le choc, posa ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Severus, l'embrassa.

-Oui, c'est la meilleure des raisons. C'est oui, Severus, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Severus attrapa Hermione dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec fougue jusqu'à un raclement de gorge hésitant.

\- Hum … hum … on n'a pas entendu la réponse d'Hermione, demanda Ron.

Hermione éclata de rire.

-C'est OUI !

FIN

Chers lecteurs,

Voici donc les mots de la fin !

Je vous remercie pour toutes vos gentilles reviews et vos encouragements.

Je considère cette histoire comme ma première fanfiction, l'OS précédent étant juste un entrainement à la publication sur

Je ne sais pas si débuter sur une histoire aussi rocambolesque était un bon choix … N'ayant pas de betas, relisant et revoyant des fautes continuellement, des redondances, et sans compter l'intrigue pas aussi bien élaborée que je l'aurais voulu, c'était un exercice un peu périlleux mais je garderai comme conclusion que je me suis amusée et que c'est certainement l'objectif principal de l'écriture.

Les fictions prochaines seront plus légères vu le plaisir que j'ai eu à écrire « Le pari de Noël ».

J'espère tout de même que vous aurez passé un bon moment.

Je vous dis à bientôt J

Deviane/Allersia


End file.
